


A/B/O-switcharoo

by Saltylocks



Series: Salty + Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is in rut, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Come Inflation, Dean Is In Heat, Developing Relationship, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hugs, Human Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, begins in canon, ends as an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas from the Alpha-Omega universe switch places with Cas from ours. This has interesting effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A brand new world

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream.
> 
> No, really, it did.
> 
> And I hope you like it, I play around a lot with the A/B/O-stuff and try not to make it so old-timey, so the Omegas aren't completely out of control and the Alphas aren't all complete insensitive dick-heads.
> 
> Or, at least not the ones that matters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just asked for milk.

”Dean...”

Castiel's voice was breathy, low and exasperated. He stared at Dean like he had never seen him before in his life, and his eyes were wet, filled with tears. Next thing Dean knew, Castiel's body covered all of him, the angel's arms grasping him tight, his weight almost enough to make him stumble.

”Cas,” Dean said softly because he wasn't entirely uncomfortable, although this wasn't how he had imagined their first embrace to be like, “I can't breathe.”

He had just sent Cas out to get some milk, not expecting him back so soon and in such a distress. His clothes were different too, and he smelled... Castiel jolted from him, eyes big and nostrils flared. 

“Your scent is not right,” he stated, an offended look on his face.

Dean didn't know how to react to the allegations, and scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

“Look, is this some angel thing? Like, um, temporary insanity? Did you at least buy milk?”

Castiel stared at him. Then, he disappeared, leaving Dean alone again. The hunter rolled his eyes at thin air and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“Sammy,” he called, his voice hoarse. “Something's up with Cas.”

Sam poked his head out from the bathroom. 

“Weirder than usual?”

“I don't know, just keep your head up.”

Dean sat down in one of the chairs and drank his beer, trying not to think too hard about the feeling of Castiel's body against his.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains his reality and the Alpha-Omega things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this was a lot of people's cup of tea, so I wrote some more. Next chapter will be a memory scene from the first time Alpha!Cas and Omega!Dean has their first heat induced fling, as I think it should be included (all in due time). 
> 
> Thanks for the feedback so far<3

A couple of hours after Castiel had disappeared, he poofed back into existence again, wide-eyed and pale.

“I'm sorry about my earlier behavior,” he stated and sat down at the table next to Dean. “It seems I am out of place, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.”

Dean turned his head at Castiel. Apologies, that was a new one. 

“Out of place?” Dean repeated. 

“I am not the Castiel you know,” the angel said, his voice dark and his eyes piercing Dean's. “I am from a different plane, or dimension, similar to yours in many ways.”

Dean sat up and studied Castiel a little closer. Now that he mentioned it, the angel looked somewhat different than usual. His face was a bit pointier, maybe, a little more angular. His Castiel, no, not Dean's, never Dean's, the other Castiel had a lighter suit under his trench coat. But it was too close to the real thing to mention, really. And he could just have changed his suit and lost some weight and there would have been no difference.

“You seem quite the same, Cas,” Dean ventured. “Are you sure this is not just some bizarre dream thing or some other mumbo-jumbo?”

Cas looked so sad then, the hunter almost started to apologize himself. The angel lowered his head and grabbed his hair hard.

“It's the scent that makes me sure,” he said into the table. 

“The scent?”

“At our plane, everyone is assigned different scents. It's a compatibility thing, all humans have a scent, putting them on a scale from Alpha to Omega. The theory is that it happened in order to keep population on a clear path, but no one really knows why it happened. More and more people turn from normal human into this subspecies called Alphas and Omegas. My vessel, for example, is an Alpha. You are an Omega in our world. Other than that, it seems that our worlds have developed in the same way.”

Dean listened to this new Castiel telling him about another dimension. It was a lot to take in.

“You don't look like you are any different to me, or any other human,” the hunter said, taking a swig from his bottle. 

“It's mostly a sexual thing,” Cas said, making Dean spray his beer all over the table. Castiel looked up and crooked his head quizzically.

“A sexual thing?” the hunter repeated.

“Yes,” Castiel said, and there was this weird glow in his eyes that made Dean blush and feel all fuzzy inside. “It is quite complex.”

“How so?” 

Dean lent forward, listening to this new information from the angel. He could see Castiel's eyes resting on his lips, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“Well, the Alphas and Omegas are just normal people, but every other months, the Omegas go into heat, and it makes the unbound Alphas around them go into rut.”

“What, like dogs or something?”

“Yeah,” the angel said, raising his head, “and it is very unpleasant if there is not a suitable mate in their vicinity. A lot of the time, a Omegas virginity get taken by the first person entering their door, as they are both mad with lust. Especially young ones will have no self-control...”

Castiel turned quiet and blushed deeply, lost in some memory.

“I sense a story here,” Dean smirked.

“I was just reminiscing another time when I sat at a table with you.”

“In the other world, where I am this “Omega”-person?”

“Yes.”

Castiel looked at him again, almost like the angel wished that Dean was going to tell him that it was all some sick dream. He looked worn out, but happier than before, a little more color on his cheeks.

“Sam's out buying pizza,” Dean said. “Feel free to tell me more about your freaky reality.”

Cas nodded.

“Where was I? Yes, the bonding. The Alphas and Omegas don't stay single for long, as they have a great hormonal urge to bond and mate with any other compatible human, male or female.”

“What, hold up, so let me get this straight, men can be Omegas too?”

“Was I unclear? Yes, anyone can be an Omega. It's not inheritable, it's random, as far as anyone can tell.”

“But aren't the Omegas the ones in heat? Don't they, you know, carry the children, or whatever?”

“Yes.”

Dean had a hard time wrapping his head around this. 

“So two men can have children, just by themselves? As long as they are of this different subspecies?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Castiel looked like he wanted to say more, but bit his lip. It was probably for the best.

“I'm sorry, but that is really freaky. What did you say your vessel was again?”

“Alpha,” Castiel said curtly, like Dean had made a faux-pas. “Everyone in our dimension knows this by scent, we only fill it out on applications or driver's licences.”

“Oh, sorry,” Dean offered. “I won't interrupt again.”

“There is not much more to tell,” Castiel said, leaning back and knotting his hands. “And as an angel I don't know that much about it, except for what happened that time I was human for a while.”

Dean remembered that, and shuddered at the thought as it had been the start of him acknowledging the fact that he might be a little interested in the angel. It had been a tough time for him, and he was never going to tell Cas about it, but still...

“Did something happen then?” he said, rubbing his face and leaning back as well.

“I was very fragile and susceptible, so I guess it was no surprise I was bonded. Human beings are always sure they are in control, until they are not.”

“And angels aren't?” Dean laughed.

“We are always in control, Dean,” Castiel grunted. “We are soldiers.”

Then the angel looked up at Dean and his face opened up into a disarming smile.

“Sorry, I'm just messing with you. It's so confusing for me, it's like before we...”

Castiel got quiet, lost in memory again. Dean stared at the angel. He looked so relaxed, more human than normal, less guarded, especially around Dean. Also, the hunter couldn't help but notice the adoration and warmth that streamed from the angel, even with a whole table between them. Hadn't Castiel hugged him tightly earlier, like he was at home in Dean's arms? The angel was an Alpha in the other dimension, and Dean was an Omega. And hadn't Castiel said he was bonded?

“So, do you miss them?” Dean asked as casually as he could, turning the bottle in his hands.

“Who?”

“The person you bonded with when you were human? Or did you leave them when you got your grace back?”

Castiel smirked, a very deviant turn of his upper lip as he leaned in towards Dean. He hunched his shoulders like he was going to tell a secret.

“First of all, it is not as easy to break a bond as it is to make one. I couldn't stay away from my bondmate anymore than you could stay away from, let's say, pie, Dean. He is on my mind every time of day, month and year. And we still have an active relationship, with or without my status as servant of the Lord.”

Castiel sighed. 

“And it is truly hard to miss someone, even though scentless and with other memories, when he is sitting right in front of me.”

Dean's breath hitched.

“So in the other reality, we are...?”

“Sometimes you are so slow, but then again, that's what I love about you. Yes, in my reality, we are bonded.”

Dean stared, his mouth open, hands curled tight together. And that was the moment for Sam to bustle in, three pizzas in each hand, and yell “Who's hungry?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, leave a kudos<3 and/or a comment!


	3. Biological imperatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat and Cas is only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part with some sexy times. This part is most certainly marked Explicit, lots of Alpha/Omega action and some kinks. You have been warned.

_Dean had had his heat for twenty years, and had spent most of them alone. Out of his heat, he went for women, usually the ones with huge... assets and good looks. Basically what society expected from him, what would make him blend in. He did that on on most of his life, with the leather jackets, the rock music, drinking whisky as his chosen method of coping. If he wanted something, or someone, else, he never said it out loud..._

_...except when he laid throbbing on the bed, the heat running his body, his mouth pressed into the pillow to muzzle his sobs and moans, his groin pressed into the mattress and fingers buried deep inside his body._

He always spent his heats alone, too ashamed to go out and look for an escort or visit one of those “special” bars he'd heard about. He did not want Sammy to know about his sexual desires, to meet a stray one night stand at the breakfast table in the morning. Their dad hadn't bonded again after their mom died, and if John Winchester could do it, so could Dean.

But John had been an Alpha. Dean was an Omega. And even though Dean never wavered in his decision, he suspected that his struggle was very different from that of an Alpha's. Dean always felt like his hands wouldn't reach, and the heats would leave him grumpy and sour for days after. Sam sometimes mentioned that there were services that could help him, looked at him with his big concerned eyes that made Dean feel awkward and vulnerable.

“Dean, can't you just...”

Dean would always lash out, not wanting his brother to talk about that stuff. He was the older one, the one supposed to take care of his brother, God dammit! Being born a Beta, a “normal” human, Sam knew nothing of how it felt being either an Alpha or an Omega, and Dean didn't want him drawn into the crazy world of scents and disabling want.

“Sam, don't! You don't know what it's like, and you don't want to know!”

“I'll try to understand if you tell me-”

“Well I don't want to, so shut your pie hole and stop asking!”

They would have the same discussion every six months or so, and Dean would always storm out, leaving Sam staring after him. 

Sam got smoother after that, researching and putting out fliers for escort services, heat hotels and even home delivery businesses. Dean gathered them up whenever he could find enough to light on fire in front of his brother, glaring defiantly at him.

“Stop nagging me,” he said.

“Hey, you aren't the only one who suffers from this,” Sam pointed out. “You are so wound up when you've had your heats, you are going to pull something. Besides, these websites says that Omegas can go sterile, or lose their minds, if they don't...”

“Sam, I will not talk about this!”

After that, Sam kept quiet. When Cas entered the picture, the angel never had to see Sam's failed attempts at getting his brother to hire, well, prostitutes, to ease his cycles. Dean scowled at the idea. He was stronger than this. Outside of his heat, he slept with anything he could, and drank. The heats burned the calories right off anyway. And it helped, no matter how twisted it was, to have Sam around too. When Sam had been away, studying, Dean had felt more lost than ever, thinking about ending it all after almost every unfulfilled heat. With Sam around, and the women, and the booze, Dean felt grounded, sane, most of the time. Miserable and tense, sure. But it was okay. It was bearable. And with all that was happening around them, the hunting, the ghosts and wendigos and werewolves, that was the best chance at normalcy Dean could hope for.

With the angel around, he felt even better. Not just during his normal days, but he noticed, though he would never admit it, that his heat became a little more focused. His fantasies no longer fleeting and vague, but circling one particular creature: his angel, Castiel.

Dean damn well knew that Castiel were an immortal being who possessed a human vessel and needed no food, breath or carnal whatevers, but Dean couldn't help to wonder, when he lied there, his legs splayed, his bare ass rutting in the cold air, his sweaty, slick skin glistering with his own lubrication, if angels could get horny. The idea made him press down harder, imagining Castiel at his door, solemn and majestic as he stood over Dean, watching him with those old, curious eyes. When Dean breathed in, he could almost always pretend he smelled Castiel's scent, a faint, soapy smell of detergent and ozone. Castiel had no other scent, Dean had no idea what his vessel had presented as before the possession, but Castiel would definitely had been an Alpha if he were human, and Dean wanted nothing more than grab hold of the gangly angel, rut against him, smear his lubrication all over his trench coat and watch him come unraveled, watch his blue eyes become dark, see his pants bulge with his straining cock, and know that it was him, Dean, that had made him like that.

Dean could come with that image in his head, imagination cutting short of the lovemaking, as Dean never had any Alpha fill him as Castiel in his dream. It was simply wonderful, and perfect, and a complete secret. It wasn't real, but it helped to have one person to hone in on. The rest of the time, the fantasy was pushed away into Dean's subconscious, ready to resurface during the next heat. It was the best way, Dean had decided, and he was content.

Then Metatron came along, Castiel lost his grace, and every wall Dean had built up went out the window.

Castiel definitely was an Alpha. There was a husky, deep scent around him now, like beef and old books following him around everywhere he went. Cas would stare at Dean sometimes, like a confused puppy, and even with the confusion of being a human, he seemed to search for Dean at all times, sitting near him, breathing somewhat noisier with the hunter around.

“I feel safer when I'm around you,” he said at one dinner, as Dean pointed out that he had a job at the gas station and could live wherever he wanted. Not that Dean wanted to see him gone, he just wanted Castiel to not feel trapped with the hunters now that he was human.

That statement about feeling safe, and Castiel's blue eyes and wide smile, was enough reason for Dean to excuse himself and go stand outside for a while. He took some deep breaths and stared up at the cloudy night sky. His heat was coming on in a couple of days and he knew what Castiel just said was going to be a huge part of it, but for now, he needed to store it away. Maybe he could get some of Castiel's t-shirts from the hamper? It wouldn't be too difficult, most of what Cas was wearing was his anyway. 

Dean let out a breath and unclenched his fists. He could do this. He could lock his door, pretending he did not care about the angel in “that way”. Who knew how long time the angel would stay human anyway? He would probably find a way back into Heaven, Cas had not said but his eyes sometimes looked very determined. He was much more useful and at home with being a servant of the Lord than some guy selling gas. But Dean knew he would miss that weird scent of his, the musk and calm he felt in the present of an Alpha, an Alpha he could trust, in his home. Something like completion filled him at times like this, when they all sat down together at dinner, some false sense of familiarity. He knew it was false, logically, but his body still wanted it, his hands reaching out towards Cas if he didn't keep himself in check, his body hunching, his neck turned long and crooked before he could get himself under control. A strained “mark me, Alpha” already on his tongue before he could make himself return to his senses. 

That was always the problem though, with Castiel being human for now. What would happen when Cas was an angel again, devoid of any scent or sub-gender? He would just fly on, unaware of the troubles he caused. And Dean... would be more lost than before. Having an Alpha who turned into an angel would certainly give Dean some serious withdrawal. Who would protect Sammy if he laid like a sobbing mess, begging for an Alpha not there? He couldn't do that to his brother.

When Dean got back in, two pairs of very human eyes looked up at him. He sat down and started showing food into his mouth, ignoring the glances, and soon enough, they started talking about other things.

**

A couple of days later, Dean woke up with a dry mouth and a coiling warmth in his lower abdomen. Feeling the jarring, seething pull of his heat, he stumbled out of his bed and into the kitchen. Someone was rummaging around in the fridge as Dean reached for a couple of water bottles.

“Sam, I'm need to lay low for a while, I'm going into...”

Cas carefully lifted his head behind the fridge door. He squinted at the hunter. Dean knew how he must look, shocked and rustled at the sight of his friend. Maybe he hadn't been fully awake, because Castiel's scent hit his nostrils, and he could feel his lungs expand, his eyes go big and his heart start pounding three times as fast as before. Worse, he could see something similar happening to the ex-angel, as the Alpha's skin got flushed, his eyes hooded and his hairs standing up.

“What is that delicious smell?” Castiel murmured, looking around for the source. 

“I gotta go,” Dean said in a squeak of a voice, sounding nothing like himself.

He ran back to his room, locking the door and storing the water under the bed. Had he been in actual, full-blown heat, he wasn't sure if he could have gotten out of there. The scent of Castiel had almost been compulsory, more than a need or want but a must. Even now, Dean had trouble keeping his body under control, keeping from not running out there to melt against that body of his temporarily human angel. Dean could actually still scent him through the door, a thrilling, complex fragrance of sweat, ozone, freshly baked bread and warm sand. And there was something there, something more than human, that made Dean's knees buckle as he crouched down beside the bed with a low moan. Slick poured out of him now, thick and pungent.

“Dean?” 

Sam, Dean thought dimly.

“Don't open the door.”

“Hell no. You're a little early, aren't you?”

“Shut up,” Dean growled.

“Um, just so you know, Cas wrecked the kitchen and he does not seem especially coherent. Is he by any chance an Alpha?”

“Well, yes, Sam, he is, which is why this door should stay closed.” 

“Oh, wow, yeah, totally agree with you there, Dean. Do you need anything?”

Dean tried to keep as much of the poison out of his voice as he addressed his brother again.

“No, thank you Sam, I grabbed some water in the kitchen.”

“Okay, take care, see you in a couple of days, I guess.”

Dean could hear Castiel asking muffled questions behind the door as he made it to his bed, groaning.

“What is wrong with Dean?”

“He's going into heat, Cas,” Sam answered with a sigh.

“I don't know what that means.”

“Well, you know humans have different sexes, like man-woman, but also alpha-beta-omega?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered, and Dean shivered at how out of breath his friend sounded. He wanted to go right out there and comfort him, or growl at Sam to get the guy some water.

“Well, I'm not sure how to explain it correctly as I'm a Beta, but Alphas and Omegas has this weird relationship where if Omegas goes into heat, Alphas around them goes into rut.”

“I see,” Castiel breathed in a huskier voice than normal.

Sam was quiet for a while.

“Do you feel any different than usual?” he asked after a while, very carefully. “Dean said you might be an Alpha.”

“I'm not human, Sam.”

“Well, you're human enough,” Sam countered.

Castiel didn't speak for a while, and when his voice came back, he sounded exhausted. 

“I am sweating profusely, I am warm all over, and my clothes itch like when I just had lost my grace. Everything, every sense is heightened, and over that, almost more like a sixth sense, there is the sweet smell of spring leaves, motor oil and leather. Like no other thing I ever smelled, and I feel a strong need to find whatever it is and smell it, bury my nose in it, dip my tongue and drink until...”

“Whoa dude, gross. I don't need to hear all that, it's my brother we're talking about, after all.”

Dean's heart had almost stopped, he sobbed and ran the words in his head over and over again. He muffled his sounds in his pillow and put his hands inside his pants, reaching past his cock and plunged his first finger inside himself. God, it felt good.

“Dean? What's Dean got to do with this?”

Dean's breath hitched at the sound of his name uttered by Castiel, damn, he was crashing so hard. He slipped another finger inside as silence fell again.

“Well, he's the one in heat,” Sam explained.

“Dean's an Omega?”

Dean wailed against the pillow, his fingers moving in and out if himself in a steady rhythm, Castiel's face inside his head, Castiel saying he felt safe with Dean, chanting Dean's name, over and over again, until Dean came with a loud moan, vibrating into the mattress. He knew it wasn't enough, but he could already feel the new fantasies would make this heat easier. As he came down from the intense pleasure, he heard his brother and Castiel was still talking.

“So he never...”

“Said he never wanted to.”

“It sounds...wrong, not wanting to...”

“He doesn't like talking about it,” Sam said. “Hey, dude, are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“I have to admit I am more affected than I first thought,” Castiel panted, and Dean couldn't help moaning at the sound as he came fast and mercifully lost all consciousness.

When Dean came to, he felt no immediate need, so he drank one of the water bottles in one go. He felt greasy and filthy all over, and the wet spot was so cold he winced as he laid back on the bed. The voices outside had stilled and looking at his watch, he noticed it was pretty early in the morning. The water made him aware of other bodily needs and he wondered if it was safe to sneak off into the bathroom. The hunter pulled on some old slacks and swiftly made it out of his room. Peeing took some time but felt good, and he was all about pleasure right now. 

Walking back, he felt his arousal returning. His ass clenched and he couldn't wait to have some fingers up there again. Coming back to his room, he found an angel-turned-human sitting against the wall. Even half asleep, his scent hit Dean's nose and fired up his brain, and a lot of other parts of his physique as well. Dean considered leaving him there, but he knew Cas couldn't help any of this. He didn't ask for any of it. Dean took a deep breath and held it as he shook the angel awake. 

“Hey, buddy, you can't sit here. You're gonna catch a cold or somethin'.”

Castiel's eyes opened, slowly. God he was beautiful. But Dean had self control to last him a lifetime. Or so he hoped. 

“Dean, I'm sorry, but I could not sleep and I can not stay away from...”

Castiel did a vague hand motion in Dean's direction. Dean nodded, trying to be the bigger man in the situation. He'd had a lot of heats after all. Castiel was in need of guidance, not a filthy Omega rutting all over him. Ignoring the dull pain inside himself, Dean leaned down to help his friend up. In doing so, because Castiel wasn't prepared and stumbled on his feet, the Alpha accidentally brushed his cheek and mouth against Dean's neck. Dean howled, letting go of Cas and stepping away, a hand on his sensitive skin. Cas had pressed at the wall at the sound, and now eyed the hunter through hooded eyes. 

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, “I am not sure what is going on.”

“It's fine, Cas, it'll be... fine, just, just stay there.”

Dean couldn't manage to make the ex-angel leave, not in his current state. He kept eyeing him in the darkness, not seeing his friend anymore, but an Alpha, an Alpha that could make the pain inside him go away, someone human who could reach, someone who was warm and smelled nice, and God it didn't make it worse that it was Castiel, his angel, who had raised him from perdition and man, they had been through so much together, good and bad. 

“I'm not sure I can make you leave, so I need you to go back to your room and lock the door behind you.”

“Dean...”

Cas, this is not request, the hunter wanted to bark, but all he could manage was a soft whine as he wobbled on his feet at the sound of his name being uttered by that man, that Alpha. Anyone else and he could have managed, but not him, not Cas.

“Dean, I am trying to leave, but I find it difficult to move away. Your scent is reminding me of when me and my brothers still were alive and living together, flying around in the air, free and clear, uncorrupted and happy. You are like the scent of morning dew and fresh air, Dean, mixed with metals and dirt from the road. It's like you are everything I cherish the most.”

Castiel stood there frozen, that immovable stance, his eyes burning deep holes into Dean's soul. With every word Dean moved an inch closer to Castiel, until he was so close he felt enveloped in his presence. Castiel moved away from the wall as well, closer and closer, until he was close enough to lean in and drag in Dean's smell, and that made him growl, and that was it for Dean, as the hunter wailed involuntarily and Castiel dragged his tongue over his neck. Dean could feel the shift as his last defenses crumbled and he breathed in Castiel, pressed up against him with a desperation he didn't know he had in him. 

“Please,” he whispered, not sure what he was asking for. 

“I, never,” Castiel answered, kissing and nibbling his way over Dean's bare torso, releasing another stream of slick from Dean, already soaking his pants.

Dean wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly he was the one pressed against the wall, Castiel on his knees, licking and sucking at his abdomen, pressing his hands into his slacks, grabbing his ass and pushing towards himself, against his face.

“You smell so good Dean,” he panted, “and you are so wet and open...”

“Ready for you,” Dean said, pressing up towards Castiel's face, his sense of pride all gone. 

Castiel was so hot and eager it made Dean lose his mind. If he had knew it could feel like this he would have listened to Sam a long time ago and hired someone. This was mind-blowing.

Cas tugged at his pants until he could press his mouth into Deans groin. He completely ignored Dean's cock at first, searching further back, nipping at Dean's perineum. When Cas got to his open, dripping opening, he made a little satisfied sound before dipping his tongue into it. Dean screamed at the sudden warmth and slid down a bit, only to be caught by Castiel's arms holding him up. 

“Stay,” Castiel ordered, and Dean mewled and did his best to stand up as his angel licked into him again. 

Dean came, moaning loudly, and must have blacked out after that, because when he woke up, he was lying in his bed, pants around his ankles, his body pulsing with want as Castiel sat beside the bed with his head against his.

“Sorry,” Castiel growled, “you fell over and your bed was the closest. I didn't mean to... Are you hurt? I could leave.”

Dean looked at Cas in pure confusion. Sure, he ached a little at his shoulder, where he supposed he must have hit when he jizzed all over, but it wasn't dulling even a fraction of the longing he felt. The last thing about Cas leaving him made him panic and press his mouth against the Alpha.

“Don't go,” he managed, “I need you, Cas.”

Castiel got up in a heartbeat, not breaking the kiss, and laid on his side on the bed, embracing Dean.

“I can not leave anyway,” he sighed, in a resigned tone that might have made Dean snort at other times but now just made him chuckle a little deep down in his chest.

“And I'd kill you if you did,” he managed in an affectionate tone, burying his nose in Castiel's collar bone. 

A small voice in Dean's mind told him he was going to regret this later, but it was easy to keep out when he was finally getting what he had fantasized about for so long. This was what his body craved, and it certainly helped that Castiel made those wonderful growling noises that resonated through Dean's body in the most delightful way.

Castiel stroked Dean's chest and marveled at how smooth he was, sliding his fingers further down to touch his groin again. Dean's cock jutted up against his stomach and Castiel could feel Dean's body move as he reached down Castiel's body as well. So far he had only been aware of his need for Dean, not noticing his own reactions. When Dean touched him through the jeans he was wearing, he realized how affected he really was. He followed Dean's hand slowly unbuttoning his fly, mesmerized.

His human member had never made a distinct appearance before, it had just hanged between his legs. Now, it was hard, standing up, red and foreign, wet at the top. He felt like he watched something incredibly intimate and as Dean stroked his fingers up and down his flesh, he found himself wishing he could put it into something even warmer and wetter than Dean's hand. That was when he realized just why Dean was so slick between his legs, just why he was rubbing against Dean's hip so furiously. It was like an epiphany, and once he got it, he couldn't wait to do it, curling up and flipping Dean on his back. 

“Dean,” he said, intently, “can I..?”

He put his hand against Dean's entrance and Dean hummed approvingly. Cas laid his body against Dean, covering his chest with kisses and pushed a finger inside him. Dean squirmed, a flow of slick following Castiel's fingers as he pulled out and pushed in again.

Dean's muscles fluttered around him as the hunter panted, “More, more...”

 

Castiel could easily fit another finger and did, basking in the wonderful feeling and imagining another part of him in there instead. Dean pressed down on him wonderfully as Castiel found his lover's sweet spot, a collection of nerve endings that made Dean make the most delicious sounds. After Cas added a third finger, the hunter could only make breathy noises. Castiel would have been content just staying there forever, listening to those sounds, and he got lost in them for a while, not noticing Dean speeding up his pace, buckle up onto the hand of his lover and soon engulf his hand past his knuckles. Dean no longer sounded pleased, but made desperate noises through his mouth. 

“Dean,” Cas said, worried he would disappoint his mate, “tell me what you need.”

Dean stopped, and made a pained sound as he slipped off Castiel's hand. He turned over, shaking, wild-eyed and so very lovely, pressing his face to the mattress, his ass pushed high up against Castiel. 

Castiel would later learn this was something Omegas did when they wanted their Alpha to breed them, to knot them. In that moment Castiel had no idea what it was called or it's specific purpose. But somewhere deep inside him, something primal, animalistic awoke at the sight of Dean's entrance so slick and open for him. Dean's scent changed and was indescribable, welcoming, screaming at Castiel's Alpha instincts.

Without hesitation, Castiel licked at Dean, who responded with a shudder and a deep inhale. Castiel did it again, feeling superior and almighty. He could take this Omega, he was his. Dean was his. He licked at Dean again, pushing inside with his tongue, lavishly.

“Stop teasing Cas,” Dean growled, a desperate quiver in his tone, making Cas remember who his partner was.

Castiel was about to ask what he wanted more, but then he felt it, and understood. He smiled and pushed his pants off completely. Slowly, he pressed his painfully hard, throbbing cock up against Dean's wet opening. Dean stilled, waiting for him to enter, and Cas carefully lined up against the hunter.

“Have you done this before?” he asked, remembering something Sam had said.

“No,” Dean breathed. 

“Are you sure you want to...”

“Yes!” Dean growled and pushed Castiel inside himself, and that was pretty much it for Castiel.

Red flashed before his eyes. He was enveloped in tight heat, and he needed more, he needed to be buried, he pushed and pressed on until he was buried to the hilt, and the friction was wonderful and he stayed still a little while before pulling out a little and pushing in again, and again and again.

Dean was delirious, he should have done this before, but that his first time would be with Castiel... He burned, and he loved it, and he never wanted it to stop even though it was driving him insane. He needed, he wanted, something more, and when he thought he was going to scream for it, he felt it, the knot at the base of the cock, an Alpha's knot. 

Dean craved it like nothing else in his life, his movement becoming small and frantic, pushing the knot back and forth over his rim. He could hear Castiel's breaths shallow, he was enjoying this as much as Dean, which only spurred Dean on. The knot inflated and Dean moved around it, stuck and so, so close to coming, and then Castiel pushed in tight against him, rubbing inside him in just the right way, and Dean could feel Castiel's muscles tightening as he came, and the sensation made Dean tip over the edge and come too, falling and wailing as Castiel made guttural noises above him, his angel pressing his body towards him and biting down on his neck, drawing blood. The sensation made Dean come again, the pain mingling with the pleasure of being filled with his Alpha's seed, filled so completely and fulfilling some deep seated imperative. Castiel kept pumping him fuller and fuller, pressing him down with his body, biting his neck and marking him over and over again. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's knot, coming over and over. He felt so good now, his abdomen full of sperm, his Alpha's sperm. He was warm and grounded in Castiel's arms. His lover's knot was still big and full, so he motioned for them to lie back in their sides. Dean nestled up inside Castiel's arms and sighed contended.

“How long before...” Castiel mumbled sleepily and nuzzled up against Dean.

“Dunno, a little longer,” Dean said. “Better get some shuteye, before next time.”

“This will happen again?” 

Castiel sounded so hopeful Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

“I hope so,” he said, pushing up again against Cas, dazed from his hormones. In a couple of hours he would want to mate again, his body would demand it from him, and truth be told, he couldn't wait.

“Mmm, me too,” Castiel yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudos<3 and or a comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Four faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of chapter 3 really, next chapter we will be back in our universe again! In this universe, Castiel gets all of his powers back when he takes Theo's grace and can teleport again, so it is a slight AU.

Sam had just been up for a couple of hours before starting to worry about where his brother and Castiel was. The house was eerily quiet, unlike all the other times his brother was in heat. Sam would usually stay away from him at those times, his brother wasn't as discreet as he thought, and even though Sam didn't want to leave Dean in such a vulnerable state, he tried to find little tasks for himself to keep him out as much as possible.

Now, a sort of sheer peacefulness hanged around the bunker, which to Sam was very unsettling. He approached his brother's room. Dean's door should have been locked, but it was a little open, and Sam could hear small noises and wails coming out of it. He stopped right outside it. Dean would be pissed if he found out Sam had known and not tried to stop them from mating. Sam also knew better then trying to separate an Alpha and Omega during the act, no matter if they were the people close to him or not.

Sam thought about it for a while. Then, he resolutely turned from the door and got the keys to the Impala. He could sleep in the car for a while. He wrote a note, saying he got an urgent call and had to go to the nearest town to follow up on some leads, and would be back in a couple of days. He was being consciously vague on the details. The bunker was safe enough.

Dean was jolted awake by a door slamming. He was already pushing up against Castiel, his body craving the Alpha's knot. Castiel rutted against him, relentlessly hard, and sleepily pushed up into the slick and sperm pooling inside Dean and covering his thighs and the bed. Dean shivered as he was filled again and again by the lazy strokes. Castiel's lips nibbled at his earlobes and gripped his hunter's hard cock, pulling at it in a steady pace until Dean couldn't help but come with a long moan, his insides clenching down on Castiel's cock so unbearingly sweet that Castiel's knot swelled and he turned Dean onto his stomach, fucking him into the mattress until Dean came again and Castiel growled and ground down his knot into Dean, locking him there as he started to fill him up with his seed. 

It was without question the best heat Dean had ever had. He had always been so set on doing everything on his own, that he was the one who had to perfect his technique, and then everything about the heat would be taken care off. Now he realized that he would never have gotten it on like that on his own, and he had so much lost time to account for, he immersed himself into it. If he ever had a moment of clarity and worry about the future, he used his excellent skills of compartmentalizing and simply made it a problem for Future Dean to handle. Present Dean had too much fun.

Castiel was amazed by how incredible it was to be human, and wondered why his father had included this into the humans and not him and his brothers and sisters. They had different purposes, sure, but it was painful to imagine not being able to do this if he ever returned to his original form, not being able to stay in his meat apparatus.

But he, too, let it go in favor of the moment, Dean's supple body under him, demanding to be filled. Castiel loved giving his mate all he had, again and again, and he cradled him protectively after, images of their offspring popping up in his head and making his heart swell three times it's normal size.

The second night they had mated more than a dozen times, and Castiel could no longer separate their bodies, they were moving as one, and when he came inside Dean he bit down on his neck, drawing blood. As he licked it up, sealing his mate's wound, he could feel a pulse from where his grace had been, almost like a little tingle. Dean mewled beautifully under him, setting his mind on fire with want to claim and breed, so Castiel didn't pay much attention to it, neither to the fact that what he sucked up from his hunter wasn't all blood. 

On the third day, Dean woke up and felt he was back to normal. All the guilt and shame he had suppressed during his heat came crashing back down and he was almost afraid to look at Castiel. When he did though, he was surprised by the wave of affection he felt as he looked down on the naked figure in his bed. 

“Hey, Cas,” he muttered softly, almost involuntarily touching his angel's hair, stroking it from his face. 

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean with such adoration, the hunter got a lump in his throat. 

“Hello Dean,” came his low voice towards him, and Dean bit his lip to stop him from leaning in and snug the guy. 

“Are you alright?” he said instead, worried about what Cas would say now that he was himself, and they weren't quite so affected by the heat anymore. Would Castiel have questions? Would Dean be able to answer them?

“I feel,” his mate(his mate!) muttered, “I feel very... sound.”

He laid back on the bed, his eyes up at the ceiling. 

“I think I understand why anyone would like to be human,” he continued. “I feel tired, and dirty and sticky. But also so satisfied, so whole. Like I was looking for something I didn't know I needed, and you had it, and now I don't have to look anymore.”

Dean wasn't sure what was going on, but as soon as Castiel started talking, Dean felt like he had to be near him again, like he couldn't bear having him out of reach. He had never felt like that before, so he curled up to the Alpha again. Castiel smelled like normal, a warm, sandy scent. Dean didn't feel any arousal, just a feeling of serenity around Castiel. His Alpha curled a protective arm around him, and followed his form up to his eyes, their noses almost touching.

“I'm sorry,” Dean began, “not that we did this, but that I didn't gave you more of a choice in the matter, I guess.”

“I'm not sorry, Dean;” Cas stated, always so honest. “I've never felt anything like this as a servant of the Lord, and it has been the most intense of my human experiences. So far.”

Dean chuckled again a little nervously.

“Well, it will certainly go downhill from this,” he said, a fake calm in his voice.

Castiel turned his whole body towards him, worry in his eyes. He touched Dean, putting a grounding hand on his side, making it able for Dean to continue.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don't know if you noticed, but we are bonded. It means we will be more honed it on each other, you will try to protect me from others and I will try to make sure you eat properly, stuff like that.”

Castiel looked confused.

“How is that different from before?”

Dean thought back on their relationship and smiled a little. Castiel had always come when he called, and he had tried to make Castiel less wholesome and take care of himself, especially since he'd become human. 

“I think it will be more instinctive than before, but I guess that part isn't gonna change much.”

He swallowed hard at remembering why he hadn't wanted to mate with Castiel in the first place, and snuggled closer to the Alpha in return.

“What is it, Dean?”

“I... it's nothing.”

Cas moved uneasily beside him.

“I can sense when you lying now, Dean.”

“Fine,” he huffed, “I just feel good right now, and I don't want to spoil it with the future.”

“You can tell me,” Castiel said, gravelly. “Your future and mine are the same now.”

Dean gasped with the emotion he felt streaming from his mate.

“I just... If you turn back to an angel, you will not be affected by me. We will not be mates anymore. You will live on and I will wither. That was why I didn't want us mated in the first place.”

Castiel looked at him with crooked eyebrows.

“Dean, you know I might never get my grace back.”

Castiel didn't look that sad, and Dean imagined being mated to him had something to do with that.

“I can't see the future anymore,” Castiel added, “but we shouldn't worry about what happens so much further down the path. Let's just focus on one day at the time.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “Alright.”

And it worked for a while. They tried not to be overly affectionate outside the bunker, just sending each other little glances once in a while, smiling and looking away. Sam came back and Dean tried to be angry with him, only he couldn't, he was too blissed out. Sam saw something between them and tried not to be jealous. Castiel seemed more relaxed than ever before, smiling a lot and leaning into Dean a lot when they were at home, looking like an affectionate kitten. Dean patted him and stroke his mate's back a lot, asking things he normally only asked Sam, like “Are you hungry?”, “Do you want a sandwich?”. When he noticed Sam's looks, he didn't look away or ashamed, just glancing back like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“What?” Dean said and then smiled, and Sam stared, because Dean so rarely smiled these days.

“You are such a pair,” Sam said and smiled back.

“You betcha,” Dean said and patted Castiel again.

Most days passed like this, and of course things came in between, but they found their way back each time, cuddling each other, making small promises they weren't sure they were going to be able to keep, but they both knew and kept going anyway.

They went through a number of heats together, all breathtakingly good, and each time, Castiel unknowingly slipped a little more of whatever grace he still has inside him, scraps really, into Dean, tying the hunter to himself, and unknowingly getting some of Dean's soul in return. When Sam was possessed by an angel, Dean weren't sure he could let Castiel into harm's way, but they have to help his brother.

And so, when Castiel have to kill Theo and restore his grace in order to stay alive, Dean felt a change in their bond, something in Castiel's form changing. He paused, not breathing, sure that this was it: Castiel was going to leave him, having his status as angel again. Dean will be tossed aside and bitterly regretting letting this happen to him. Only, he didn't. Dean instead felt his mind expand as his mate turned more, larger, and he realized that Castiel was more than he ever could have imagined. There's sound and light and Dean falls to the ground, shaking, as the light envelopes his body, changing him to fit the angel's form. 

A face comes before him, Castiel has four faces, and Dean wasn't even as big as the nose of the creature. Dean barely have time to choke out, “Nice to see you, Cas” before the real Castiel beams out affection for his mate and gives him a quick lick that kind of was a kiss, before he shrinks down to be barely taller than Dean. Castiel's true form made Dean's head hurt, but he looked for as long as he could, taking in as much as much as possible. Wings, big, black like a raven's, check. Four faces, check. Lion's tail, check, hind legs like a eagle, front paws like a monkey. Check. And on top of that, he has a trench coat. Dean felt like his head was going to explode and shut his eyes quickly, breathing out.

“Well done, Dean,” Castiel's voice was soft in his ear. “Not many humans can look at me for that long.”

“Well, I ought to know the true form of the one I am mated to, right?”

Dean looked up at his angel, his mate, with groggy eyes. Castiel's human vessel stared down at him, confusion plain in his face. The angel tried out the bond, wonder in his eyes.

“We, we are still mated,” he stuttered. “I thought it would not work, after I got my grace back.”

Castiel leaned in, sniffing Dean experimentally. Dean did the same. Castiel's vessel smelled like nothing again, a little dusty, but faintly he could scent something very different, something musky and highly intoxicating.

“This is so weird,” Dean mouths, actually able to feel all of his angel's emotions as they follow each other rapidly: fear, panic, determination, a need to rustle his feathers, and in doing so, a sense of calm settling over him again.

“I didn't think angels had feelings,” Dean mumbles softly.

“I don't think I usually have,” Castiel said, a surprised tone in his voice. “You have truly changed me, Dean, to my core.”

He smiled at Dean, a beam of light shining through the hunter, making him smile in return. Dean's worries was unfounded and now he has more of Castiel, more than before, more than he could ever imagine. He grins at Castiel as they get back to hunting the angel possessing Sam, and even though Castiel has more responsibilities now than as a human, and still really angry at Gadreel, Dean knew he could always count on his angel to come when he calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos<3 and/or a comment if you like this.


	5. Me and Dean have a special bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in our universe, Dean and Alpha-Cas has to deal with their unspoken feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback so far<3

Dean turned the bottle back and forth in his hands after the angel had stopped talking. He had no way of knowing if the story checked out. All he knew was that it most likely was true, and that this guy was a version of Castiel. He couldn't put his finger on how, he just trusted the angel. Beside him, Sam was glaring at Castiel like he was a alien or something.

”You look just the same as our Castiel,” Sam pointed out after they had all sat in silence for a while. ”How do we know you aren't just some demon who is possessing Jimmy Novak, posing as Castiel?”

It was a valid question, but Dean couldn't help but snort.

”Come on, he looks nothing like the usual Castiel, Sam. This guy's face is way more angular,” Dean blurted and then turned away as Sam stared at Dean instead.

”Alright, okay, if you think this is Castiel from another dimension, fine.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. Castiel had been pretty quiet so far, except for smiling in a very cool, laid back way. It is uncanny, Dean thought, and surely Sam could see how different they were, the two Castiels.

Dean tried not to think about how much this Castiel seemed to know about him, and exactly how much the angel liked him. Dean was not gay. He wasn't. He and the angel had gone through a lot, that was all. He liked the guy, sure. Would die for him, no questions asked. Castiel would probably come get him back from Hell as a personal favor. That was the friend Dean knew: Castiel, an angel of the Lord, that weird guy who stared at him a lot and always tried to understand what it meant to be human, and who ultimately always would be a little off. Not that it mattered, Cas was still a great guy. Someone noble, skilled, fast learner. Very calm in a crisis. All-in-all, nothing wrong with him. Dean could have him by his side and not miss anything. 

Except someone, he corrected himself, to love, and hold, someone who kept him warm when it was cold outside. Because Dean was not gay. A sudden vision came before him of them in the Impala, Dean driving and Cas in the front seat, talking and laughing.

Dean shook his head to get the image out. Sam would be left in the cold. He could sit in the back seat, of course, but Dean would never be able to kiss, or hug, or speak freely with Castiel if Sam would be with them. It would be too intimate, too disarming, too embarrassing. Because Dean had to set an example for Sam, and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was with Castiel in that way. He needed to be a man, fair and square, because if he crumbled, Sam would crumble too.

It doesn't matter anyway, because, as Dean had mumbled to himself as a mantra for the last ten minutes, he was -not- gay.

Castiel crooked his head quizzically. Sam had gone back to eating his cold pizza. Dean just stared vacantly on his empty beer bottle.

“Did you say something?” Castiel asked, and Dean looked up, his ears turning red. He tried to brush it off.

“Don't tell me, you can read minds too?” 

“Only when I want to,” Castiel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Whoa!” Dean shouted, startled. “Never do that again bro, seriously. Dude! And don't read my mind, there has got to be laws against that!”

The hunter huffed and got up from his seat, taking his half-eaten pizza with him. As he angrily threw his bottle down the sink and reached for a new beer, he could hear muffled voices in the other room. 

“I should talk to him,” Sam was saying, and there was a sound of the chair scraping against the floor as his brother got up to follow Dean.

“Sam, no,” Castiel says, and he was using that low voice, the same as he used when Dean and Bobby met him that first time in the barn, “I was out of line. I'm the one who should talk to him.”

“Cas,” Sam tried, and Dean could actually imagine how Cas was looking, staring Sam down. Then he actually got sassy with him.

“Let me handle this. Do not you have *something* to research?”

Damn, Cas had never had a mouth on him before. Even Sammy seemed stunned, it took him a while to answer.

“Uh, sure...” the tall man said. It was quiet after that, until Dean heard Sam push his chair back and leave for the library.

Shortly after that, Castiel walked into the kitchen and just stared at Dean too. Dean turned away, but not fast enough not to notice the angel's pleading look.

“Dean, I am sorry. I should not act like I am at home here. I am the stranger after all. I can not even hear the angel radio...”

Dean straightened up at his words on Castiel's lips. Dean was usually the one to call Castiel's constant scream of the universe that. 

“It is... very quiet in my head right now. I was happy I heard some thoughts of yours, because I thought I had gone deaf, or the equivalent.”

“That's great,” Dean said stiffly. “How can you be sure it was my thoughts though? Might have been Sam's.”

“Yes, I suppose” Castiel said, pondering, “but I always had a neck for honing in on your mind. This bond might be the reason, I think.”

“What bond?” Dean said, slowly turning around. “I thought you had a bond to that other me, in your dimension?”

“I do, and a strong one. But you are very much like your counterpart, Dean,” Castiel explained, patiently. “Even your scent is growing on me, even though I wish you would not smell of whisky as much as you do. Contrary to you might think, it is not the “water of life” it was once worked up to be. But it is not important. You share the same basic DNA as my Dean and there is a fair chance that we share a faint bond because of it.”

“What?! I...”

Dean tried to be mad, but he was not even sure what to be mad about. After a while there wasn't any anger left and he just slumped against the counter. 

“I don't even know what a bond is, Cas. Help me out here, should I get my papers in order or what? Will I turn into a werewolf, slip into a coma? Tell me, please.”

It occurred to Dean much later that he didn't even think to try to get Castiel out of their place, out of the Winchester's life, or try to stop it from happening. Instead he had just accepted that this Castiel wanted something from him. 

“Always the drama queen,” Castiel sighed and stepped closer to the hunter. “I don't think anything will happen to you, physically, just be aware that you might feel a little different from what you are used to. As long as I am around you, the bond might grow stronger between us. And I don't know how long that is. Another day, another month, another year...”

The angel looked so sad, and Dean had a sudden urge to hug him, touch his hand to the scruffy cheek, make the pain go away. He had had them many times before, and never acted on them.

Castiel closed his eyes, like he was imagining something, or waiting. After a while, his eyes fluttered open, his eyes half glazed over, like he was looking far away and still at Dean.

“I miss you,” Cas whispered, “I miss my Dean...”

There was so much pain in the otherwise so indifferent angel, and suddenly Dean felt it, like a flood breaking through a dam. He was bent over with it, like all air was sucked out of him. 

“What did you do to me?” he shouted, confused at what he experienced. 

They weren't memories, more like feelings, pouring in and swirling inside him like autumn leaves, making Dean grasp at the counter, dizzy. It wasn't as much his own emotions meeting their match in what Castiel sent out like a forceful transmitter, but also that Dean suddenly got a bunch of information on what Cas had grown used to in those situations. Dean wasn't sure what they had done, but for the angel to trust his like that, want him like that, he could only imagine. They just stared at each other and Dean felt his whole body screaming at him to do something, anything, because there was no way Castiel should look anything near as sad as he did if Dean could help it.

And then, of course, the moose ran in and ruined it.

“I heard shouting... What are you doing? Dean, are you alright?!”

Castiel stood frozen as Dean blinked and let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Just fine, Sam,” he choked. “We were just...” 

Castiel shook his head, reeling his emotions in and straightening up. It was painful for Dean to watch, knowing how much passion the angel had in him. Him hiding it so skillfully made Dean sick to the stomach.

“We had to talk some things out, that is all,” the angel clarified in his normal, husky voice, and if it was a tad lower than usual, no one were the wiser.

“O-kay,” Sam said and looked to Dean with questions in his eyes.

Dean still felt it as he stood up, the turmoil inside Castiel. It slowed down a bit as he took a deep breath, as he could calm them both down. Maybe he could, now. And Sam looked like he could use some reassurance too. Somehow it made Dean incredibly annoyed.

“Stop staring at me like I have all the answers!” he rumbled and stormed out, not daring to look at Castiel.

He got to his room and shut the door. This was too much. He laid on his bed, hands over his eyes. Dean was so sick of being the leader, being the exemplary brother and son. John Winchester had expected him to be, and would certainly not have been happy if his oldest son started being intimate with angels. Heck, to their father it would probably had been seen as just as bad as fudging a demon.

Dean wondered how his other self in the other dimension had dealt with that piece of worry, but soon got rid of the idea. From what this Castiel had said, it wasn't a choice over there, and they had just been victims of circumstance. His counterpart had been in heat and the human Castiel had reacted to that. It seemed easier, somehow, Dean thought. Something to blame it on, something that might not be totally accepted, but still more than here, where everyone just seemed to think that who you fell in love with was a choice.

It wasn't a choice, that much Dean knew. But he was able to choose whether to show it or not. Or he had been, until now. 

Even as he laid there, he could feel Castiel and the bond like a silver thread in his heart. It pained him to be this far apart from the angel. He hadn't let himself feel it before, but it hurt like a punch in the chest. And it had been like that even before the two Castiels had switched places.

Dean wasn't sure exactly when he had first started having amorous feelings for the angel. Maybe when he lost his grace. Maybe when they met at the barn and Castiel had revealed himself as a servant of the Lord. Maybe even when he crawled up of that hole in the ground with the mark on his shoulder. He had been reluctantly intrigued, and not many things can interest could interest him as much as the angel had done, first off because he had never heard they existed and secondly because... it was Cas. To hell with the other ones, some of them had been alright, but no one was Cas. Just thinking about him made Dean's heart swell to double its size. He could feel where Castiel were, a couple of feet away. Without thinking, because he had never been able to do so before, he let the feeling travel along the invisible silver thread connecting them. 

A second later, Cas was at his door, the collected calm he had displayed before nowhere to be seen. He looked wronged, angry, in a way that made Dean shiver because it was so unlike Cas. 

“You are tormenting me.”

Castiel were fuming, his hands in fists at his sides, his voice getting louder and louder.

“I'm not sure what I have done wrong, but you need to tell me because I can not let this go on. You are taunting me, one minute you ignore me and the next you long for me.”

The angel looked upset, but Dean could feel him too, and Castiel wasn't, not really. He was scared, and afraid he would be sent away, or never get home to his Dean, and a bunch of other stuff Dean wasn't sure how to interpret, like the feeling of smooth skin or the touch of fingers.

“Hey, hey, sorry, I'm sorry, come on...”

Dean looked around, saw no sign of Sam, so he dragged Cas inside his room. The angel still huffed, but the anger ran out of him as soon as Dean touched his shoulder awkwardly.

“Cas, you haven't done anything wrong, alright? But this whole thing, the “bond”-thing, it screws me up. It makes me all...”

In love? Gooey? Fuzzy?

“...weird,” he finished.

“Yes,” Cas said, “I have noticed.”

He sat down on Dean's bed and slumped his shoulders, like he had done earlier at the table. Dean hated to see him so down.

“I'm not saying it's a bad weird,” the hunter continued, and Cas didn't move but Dean could feel his friend's eyes tear up. Oh shit. 

“Come on, dude, no crying!”

“I hate you,” Castiel said, like a child, but the the emotion he hurled at Dean was so strongly the opposite of hate that Dean went all mushy inside. 

Cas had no reason to love him, and yet he did. Unconditionally. That knowledge made Dean love him so much more. It was a surprisingly easy thing to do, slip from a state of “I would never love another dude, no matter who it is” to “this is fricking Cas we are talking about, how can you not?”

Dean kneeled in front of the crying angel, tilting his head up and taking his hand in one and his cheek in the other.

“Hey, hey, Cas, I'm not worth crying over this much, alright? I'm not the other Dean, but I'm here, so can you just...”

Castiel looked up at the hunter, and embraced him like he was a lifeboat in a storm. Dean could feel the angel's inner turmoil stopped almost instantly and sighed in relief. He patted the angel on the back, not really wanting to let go anytime soon.

“I'm not trying to torment you,” he said softly into the angels neck, reveling in the fact that he could make goosebumps on the angel's skin from just that. “I'm just a little shocked by all this. You and me have never talked about feelings or anything like that.”

“You should have told me,” Castiel murmured.

“I didn't want Sam to know,” Dean whispered.

Anxiety made Dean break the embrace, but he hung on to Castiel's hand. The angel practically shone, wiping his eyes and smiling shyly. Dean smiled back. They gazed into each others eyes and Dean couldn't help but flick his gaze down to Castiel's lips. From there it wasn't hard for the angel to lean in and carefully put his lips against the hunter's.

It was soft and quick, but enough to send Dean reeling. He had kissed people in his day, of course, people he had loved, or at least liked a lot. He was no blushing virgin. Still, this was different. He felt himself letting go of something inside, like a tension or fear starting to dissipate. For a thrilling moment, he felt completely free. He didn't want to stop, wanted to stay there in the room, in Castiel's arms, because he knew it would complicate things. Then Cas moved down to give his underlip one quick suck and then he let go, pressing his forehead to Dean's. The hunter's heart beat like crazy, he couldn't remember himself being as affected by anyone kissing him ever. This time it was him who stared, in silence, for a long time. So much emotion welled up inside him, years of pent up feelings that made him close his eyes, finally allowing himself to feel what he been keeping in check for so long. He felt himself shivering, bowing his head towards the angel's chest. Castiel was stroking the back of his head, mumbling soothing words. Dean couldn't remember anyone doing that since his mother died.

Castiel lifted his chin and put it over Dean's head in a protective gesture. He knew he was not Dean's Alpha, but he still had a need to protect him, as always. Letting his eyes wander, he saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Sam didn't look worried, more like he was in disbelief, like what he saw wasn't possible. Dean hadn't heard him, and thankfully their bond wasn't so strong he could immediately pick up on the changes in Castiel's mood. Castiel signaled to Sam to leave, and he did, a thoughtful look on his face. The angel just kept taking care of his mate.

When Dean got his crying under control, he began to feel ashamed. He couldn't look up at Cas, just staring at his shirt and the wet spot he left there. Cas would have none of it, lifting Dean's chin and kissing him again. Through their bond he sent all the love and affection he had for him. 

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered.

Dean just nodded, surrendering to his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudos<3 or a comment. You can follow me on twitter @saltwaterhair.


	6. Chocolate and firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel from canon universe and Alpha-Cas has traded places, and this is what happens when Cas from our universe meets Omega Dean. Confusion ensues. Also kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment asking what happened to Castiel when Alpha-Cas arrived in the canon universe, and I couldn't help but wonder myself. Hence this happened, I'm not sure it's in character for either of them, but it was fun to explore.

Castiel looked around the yellow tiled kitchen. His mouth was slightly agape. There was light flowing in, and a couple of feet from him, Dean stood, humming and slowly moving his hips. Castiel couldn't help but stare. 

The hunter he had once raised from perdition looked so relaxed. He had never seen him like that before. Normally, Dean was tightly knit up, his shoulders around his ears, his eyebrows constantly in a brooding frown. Castiel breathed in, and his sensitive nose smelled something sweet and highly intoxicating. It made him stumble and lightly push at a chair, causing a little sound. Dean turned to look at him. He was wearing an apron. In his hands he held a metal bowl, and Castiel at first expected it to be filled with pig's blood and chicken legs for some incantation or demon summoning. Then, Dean smiled at him, a beam of light so unlike the quick, nervous smiles he usually gave the angel.

“There you are. Here, try this.”

A wooden spoon of the brown concoction was travelling towards Castiel's mouth. He opened without thinking, tasting cocoa, sugar and fat. Dean knew he couldn't enjoy food. Something was wrong. Still, Castiel couldn't help but bask in the feeling of warmth and love radiating from the hunter. Dean nodded appreciatively, but his smile faltered a bit. 

“It's good, right?” 

Castiel shrugged, helplessly. Dean's brow furrowed as he took a step back. 

“What's up with you?” he said. “You're different somehow.”

Castiel carefully looked at Dean, not sure what reaction he should be expecting.

“I'm not sure what's happening,” he explained, squinting at the hunter. “I first thought I might had been transferred into the future, but now I am of the belief that I am in a different dimension.”

Dean stared at him, carefully setting the bowl down and taking off the apron. A whiff of that lovely scent wafted towards him with it as Dean moved closer again. 

“That sounds... interesting. What's different from this dimension, then?” he said, the will to understand clear on his face. 

Castiel was bewildered at how calmly this other Dean took him in, how easily he believed him and tried to understand. Could this really be happening, or was it some cruel joke?

“You don't look any different,” Dean was saying. “A little more burly, maybe, you know...”

He was so close to Castiel. The angel took a defensive step back, still fixated on the hunter.

“Whoa, easy there, tiger.”

Castiel didn't know why or how, but this Dean... he had some sort of control over him. When the hunter talked, Castiel felt like he could trust him. Not like his brothers and sisters, but like someone he had chosen to let in. And when Dean spoke, he could feel himself relaxing. The hunter leaned in and put his nose an inch from Castiel's neck. It was strange, but not unpleasant. Then he dragged in a breath, like he was tasting the air around the angel. 

“Smells the same too,” he mused. 

Castiel wasn't sure what was going on, but something about Dean standing so close to him overwhelmed his senses. He could feel a pull inside him. Castiel's vessel got goosebumps all over, and then the sensation was spreading, to his lion's paws and raven wings. Castiel gasped as he realized that this Dean was connected to all of him, like two parts of a whole. It shocked him, and at the same time, made him inexplicably excited. 

“Didn't even notice you were any different, since the bond's the same,” Dean spoke in an pondering voice. “I guess that means something in the grand scheme of things, that we are connected over dimensions.”

He took a step back, letting Castiel collect himself. It was amazing, what had just happened in a few seconds. The angel blinked as he licked his lips and could taste the chocolate, not because he could but because Dean was able to. Was he going insane? And why didn't he feel more worried about it?

“How...?” he hesitated, fighting the feeling of trust that settled on him and dulled his senses.

Dean shrugged, and who was he? Everything about him was so Dean, but how could it be?

“I don't know, man, I guess it's the bond the Alphas and Omegas got. We bonded when you, or the other you, were human, and somehow it stuck, even when you became a seraph and everything.”

The hunter's smile faltered a bit. He reached out and touched Castiel's cheek, and the angel felt a pang of sadness in his chest. Not his own, but Dean's, he realized. How strange to recognize someone else's experiences as his own, to even have those sensations. 

“You really don't know about any of this, do you?”

Castiel didn't even know what to say, didn't know what to do with himself. He felt more lost than ever before in his existence. A war was going on inside of him, new instincts screaming at him to do things he had never considered doing before. Meanwhile Dean stood in front of him, and he was his mate, and his ward, and if something happened to Dean he would never forgive himself, and also he knew exactly what would make Dean feel better, but he couldn't hold Dean, couldn't show his unconditional love for him, the hunter he knew would never allow it, and yet here he stood, so close and ready to be taken, claimed and bred, over and over...

Castiel fell to his knees on the wooden floor in the little kitchen and grabbed his head. Images he didn't know how to process whirled around in his mind, and along with them urges, feelings and practices that made him groan and clutch his head in confusion. He felt alone, and scared, and very human.

Then, Dean was there. He picked Castiel up and carried him to the sofa. Dean tucked the angel into a blanket that smelled of them both, and left him for a second, only to return with a glass of milk. Castiel sobbed, he couldn't help himself, shivers scourged his body and caused him to loose control over himself. Dean caressed his head, stroked his hair back slowly and hummed to him, barely audible. Dean had a good voice, some part of Castiel noted. His true form trashed around against the leash that this new bond was, but he didn't want it gone, just to understand what it meant. After a while he concluded it didn't hurt, and managed to calm down a bit. It was dark outside when he opened his eyes. Dean still sat beside him, stroking his head. His movements were sleepy and his eyes were still sad. 

“Sorry,” Castiel said when he could speak, slowly steadying himself on one arm. “I just, I come from another place where you...”

“I sort of got that,” Dean mumbled. “I'm just worried about you, you looked like you were going to snap for a while. Do you feel better?”

It was weird, hearing tender words directed to him from the relaxed hunter. Castiel looked at him with watchful eyes, not sure if he was allowed to have this Dean around, if he could trust it not just being an illusion.

“A little bit,” the angel admitted, reveling at how true that was. 

He felt brand new and at the same time much more older and experienced. Every color seemed brighter and the darkness blacker. The light had gone down around them and Dean must have put more wood in the fireplace for as he looked at it, it was filled with hypnotizing embers and colors unlike anything he'd seen before. He turned to look at Dean, to tell him how he felt, and couldn't help but stare, because Dean looked brand new too, all too sharp and dramatic in the firelight. Castiel's heart swelled in his chest at the mere beauty of the man, his hair, his soft features and wonderful eyes. He reached out a hand to touch his smooth cheek, and Dean put his hand over his. It was like a spark flew between them, and a second later, Castiel's lips were on Dean's.

A primal need to own filled the angel, the sheer power overwhelming his will to do anything else, and he reached out to run his fingers along the hunter's arm. Dean grinned against his lips.

“You are certainly adapting quickly,” he said, kissing his way down and inside the angel's shirt.

Castiel made himself stop and break skin contact. He didn't want to make Dean do anything he wasn't ready for. 

“I am sorry,” he vented, and didn't really have time to say anything else as the hunter caught his lips again. 

He was soft and sweet, and Castiel felt like he was burning, drawing closer and into his hunter's embrace. They tumbled down on the floor and the angel broke the kiss only to see if Dean had been hurt, but he could sense the thrill in his chest echo his own and felt confident enough to keep the courtship going. He covered Dean in nibbles, mouthing at his jaw, neck and collarbone, and then back again, up to his earlobe. He couldn't deny he had wanted this for a long time. 

“Hmm, Cas,” Dean said, and flipped him over on his back, “take it easy!”

Castiel stilled a bit, but couldn't keep from moving his hips up and down a little.

“Sorry, but I never knew how much I wanted...” 

He paused, as reality hit him, Dean slowly unbuttoning his shirt and untying his tie.

“I could not even comprehend the possibility,” he breathed, “I just knew I wanted to keep you safe.”

Dean's eyes got real big and then he dove in to plant kisses on Castiel's neck, hiding some stirring emotion. He then stopped in his tracks, and peered up at his mate with a question on his face.

“So you don't usually do this with me?”

“No. The other you... I don't know. I haven't asked.”

Dean nodded and carefully nibbled on his neck, thinking. The angel groaned under him, and from his lips came a little frustrated growl. Dean smirked as the angel's hips pressed up, and felt the nub forming there. Castiel knew Dean could feel it, and would have blushed, if it didn't feel so incredible.

“Dean, stop... teasing.” 

Dean laughed, and it made his angel gasp and become nearly frantic in his movements, touching the hunter and grinding against him.

“I love it when you laugh,” Castiel panted, hooking his legs around Dean so he could turn them over again. “Didn't know until now, but I do.”

He stilled for a moment, just watching and touching the hunter under him, his hunter, his mate, his Dean, his, his, his. Something shifted inside him from the sight of his lovely mate under him, so glorius and flushed, something so deeply rooted he didn't know was possible for him to feel it. Dean was his, only his, and he needed to make the smirking hunter aware of it.

“Mine,” he growled, and Dean shivered under him, so exquisite, so beautiful. Dean's eyes were half shut, almost adoring, when they gazed up at Castiel, and the smirk was gone from his voice when he sighed.

“I wasn't sure you had it in you,” he murmured, sprawled on the floor under Castiel, and the angel smiled, grimly, triumphantly, when he dove in to dig his teeth deep into Dean's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, leave a kudos<3


	7. Norwegian wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel struggles with his new reality and his feelings about it.

The morning was clear when Castiel stirred, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes. Had he slept? He had never slept before.

“You started sleeping after we bonded,” Dean's voice informed him from his chest.

Castiel looked down and couldn't help but stare again. It was so strange seeing the hunter up close, sleepy and smiling up at him. Dean's short hair was laying in all directions and he looked so young compared to the Dean in his dimension. So soft and warm, and his scent was like a dewy morning in springtime.

Dean was going to be so mad. 

Not this Dean, of course, who looked nothing but content to stay as close as possible to him. The other Dean. His Dean, or the-Dean-not-his. The Dean that didn't like to snuggle with him, that Dean - he was going to kill him. Or at least stop talking to him, or trusting him, or help him understand when he did something wrong. Oh, this was bad. Castiel poofed away from the sofa so quickly Dean bumped his head on the armrest. 

“Come on!” Dean shouted as Castiel picked up his shirt and started buttoning it up. 

“This, this... It can not be!” Castiel said, putting on his clothes. 

“And why not?” Dean asked with a sleepy sigh.

Castiel squinted at Dean, feeling some sort of semblance to panic. As the angel was now fully dressed, he disappeared. It was stupid, of course, and he learned that soon. Without Dean's co-operation, the bond closed on him, making him feel more lost than ever, his powers weakened and his body vibrating like it was going to rip apart. Even worse, he could feel it affecting Dean too, a longing loneliness that hurt to the bone, and not just his vessel but all of his true form. He returned back a minute or two later, landing so clumsily he rolled around on the floor.

“Are you gonna do that often, because I think I deserve a heads up!” Dean shouted, sitting up in the bed.

“I do not intend to, no,” Castiel panted. He was still dizzy and laid still, just sensing things.

Dean took a deep breath, got up and put on his pants. He carefully walked over to the angel and bent down to one knee. 

“I'm going to make breakfast, okay? Just... don't go anywhere.”

He patted Castiel's chest in dismissive but still affectionate way and walked off. The angel still thought it was so weird, how much feelings Dean displayed toward him. He was a changed man, not angry or impatient, but happy and content. Castiel got up on one arm, his head still ringing, and observed the light movements of Dean's feet through the bedroom door.

“I'm going with scrambled eggs,” Dean said, “I think we might need to run by the market later. And you can't go outside in the clothes you are wearing, people will be suspicious. In a small town like this, the smallest thing is gossip for days.”

Castiel stumbled to his feet and sat down at the table. After the horrible pull if the bond, he needed to stay close. Not too close though, he didn't want to make things worse. Dean sat down a huge plate of yellow fluff in front of him. It smelled wonderful. The hunter sat across from him, and they ate quietly, peacefully. 

Castiel hadn't known that he had wanted this, and now he craved it, Dean's presence, Dean's smile that came so easily now, Dean reaching out to touch his hand. Waking up with Dean in his arms, knowing he was safe... Castiel wondered about the primal need he had felt the night before, still coiling inside him. Was it always like that in this dimension? The bond, keeping them together, making them want to breed. Castiel couldn't help but glance over at Dean, the warmth radiating from the hunter. Castiel loved him, of course, he always had. His love being returned, though, was a whole other layer of joy.

But, he thought, it wasn't real, was it? Dean in front of him wasn't actually Dean, and his Dean was probably in pieces by now. Had he thrown the other Castiel out? Threatened him? Or had his counterpart made the sensible thing and not told Dean about himself? He should have thought of that – no, he couldn't have left Dean alone, not any of them. It was his duty to be by his side, no matter in what form. As a brother, a friend, a lover. Whatever he needed, Castiel would provide.

Thinking of brothers, he jerked up again, staring at Dean. Sam!

“What?”

Castiel wasn't sure how the bond worked, but he had sensed some older sadness in Dean, deeper than just the fact that the angel had tried to leave. 

“I don't really remember, but where... where is Sam?”

Dean bit his teeth together in that way that made Castiel fear the worst.

“I don't want to talk about him,” Dean said, looking away.

Castiel started to reach out his hand in sympathy, but then Dean huffed.

“That jerk, I mean, he's all okay with us two being together, doesn't say a word, even goes as far as coming with us here, stays two nights, and then tells me he's going to to try to find an apartment. I mean, an apartment! There aren't even towns around here, I told him. That little brat.” 

The angel was aware he was staring again. The Winchester's had split up? Voluntarily?

“Anyway, he's at some town down by the coast. Studies law again and works part time in a bar.”

Castiel just nodded. A new fear came over him.

“Was it because of us bonding that he left?”

“What?” the hunter said, clearly lying. “Don't be ridiculous!”

“So it was?”

Castiel felt ashamed even though he had had nothing to do with the decision. Sam and Dean loved each other in the strongest way humanly possible. It didn't make sense to him that they had split up.

“Hey, hey, don't go all sad on me now, Cas.”

Dean moved in close on the angel and hugged him tightly. Castiel hugged him back, almost as a reflex.

“He's not that far away, we see each other all the time. ”

That sounded well enough, but Castiel still felt like holding on to Dean a while longer. Who knew when he would be replaced with the normal, grumpy Dean? The hunter sensed his unwillingness to let go and chuckled.

“You are so needy, dude.” 

“I think... that I have to cherish what I have while I have it.”

Dean blinked, all serious again, and kissed Castiel very chastely on the cheek. Dean smelled so good, and he was very close. The angel nuzzled closer and the hunter hummed softly. Castiel made a decision then and there, in the kitchen of a small cabin in the northern parts of a Scandinavian country. He looked up at Dean and tried to form the words as clearly as possible. Along with them, he sent all the pent up love and affection that he had been carrying for so long, maybe forever, ever since he had first been assigned the hunter in his ward. 

“Maybe the store can wait?” Castiel said into his hunter's sweater.

Dean looked down at him, not really hearing the words, closing his eyes at all the emotions carried through the bond.

“Yeah, I have some extra cans in the pantry,” Dean murmured and caught his angel's lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos<3


	8. Castiel in rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Castiel is in rut.

Dean woke up from the draft of angel wings. He made a face at Castiel who just stared at him, dragging in a breath.

“Dean...” 

The tone of Castiel's voice was ominous as he slowly walked closer to the bed. The hunter sat up with a worried look on his face. For almost a month, they had known about their feelings for each other. The last week, Castiel had poofed into his room almost every night and asked if he could stay with him. Sometimes it was because he had felt cold, or missed his Dean, or whatever. Dean had not refused him one single time. They had snuggled and kissed a little, though mostly just slept. Dean had not slept this good since... Heck, he had never slept this good. 

This was, however, the first time the angel had looked anything but satisfied and cocky when showing up, normally just taking off his shoes and coat and sneaking in under the covers.

“Dean,” he said again, and it was almost pleading, his voice needy as he grasped the edge of the bed and turned his eyes up to face him. 

“What is it, man?” Dean said, closing in on the angel. “Are you hurt?”

Castiel snorted at him.

“Normally, a simple 'no' would be the answer to that question.”

“Dude, enough with the mind games!” Dean grunted, like he could scare the confusion away. “Tell me what's wrong!”

“Dean,” Castiel pressed out again, “it is not supposed to be like this, it is supposed to be the heat of the Omega that, that sets it off. Not the other way around, and certainly not without any Omegas around. It could of course be the cyclic movements, that it somehow caused me to have them too...”

“Dude, I'm not getting a single word of what you're saying. Set what off?”

Castiel didn't say anything for a while. Then, he gritted his teeth, his face indifferent, though Dean thought he felt something moving under the surface. 

“I have read extensively into the sexuality of your dimension,” Castiel started over, choosing his words carefully, “and no where does it say anything about the complexities of being Alpha and Omega, the mating ritual, the heats or the rut, not any of it. My conclusion is therefore that they does not occur in your world. I realized this, and still...”

He looked away from Dean, cringing as if he was in pain.

“...and still...”

“You told me about that, when you first got here. Wait, you mean you want to, um, do your thing, right now?”

Castiel gave Dean a murderous look. 

“Sorry, sorry, just... What do you need? What can I do?”

Castiel bared his teeth at him, growling. Dean braced himself. The angel advanced until he was an inch from the hunter's face and then moved as far up against the wall as possible. His eyes were still wild when they looked back at the hunter.

“No, you should just stay as long away from me as you can. I've seen what people from your dimension are built like, and I do not believe you would be equipped to handle it.”

Dean squinted at the angel, not following. There was something about the way Castiel was standing that made him glance down his body, and then his eyes got big.

“Oh,” he said.

Dean wasn't sure what he had thought. Biting the other person, maybe rubbing on the mate to establish the scent properly or something. He hadn't thought about it, that much. Now it was his turn to back up a little.

“That's not real, is it?” he said.

Dean had felt Castiel's member press against his thigh on more than one occasion since they got involved. It had just been average, even smaller than his own, in flaccid state. He had thought that was due to them already being mated and bonded, and so thought that were all there were to it. Now, it seemed, he had miscalculated how things worked.

“It is quite real,” Castiel hissed, a sweat breaking through. “Dean, I might not be in control of my actions, I have never gone through a rut on my own. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.” 

Dean looked at his angel, his knotted fists, his labored breathing. He was hunching over himself, like someone had punched him in the gut, and he had trouble standing upright. Dean pondered as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and went out into the library. Sam was standing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and reading something from an old leather bound book.

“Sam,” Dean said, and shit, if this wasn't the most awkward conversation two brothers could have.

“I need you to go lay low somewhere else,” the older brother continued. “At least for a few days, maybe a week. Me and Cas gotta do something.”

The younger Winchester took a long time, at least for Dean who were stressed out worrying about Castiel, before putting his book down slowly and rinsing his toothbrush.

“Uh-hu,” Sam said, in that annoying, I-know-something-you-don't-tone of voice Dean did so not have time for.

“Yes,” Dean nodded. "Do that, right now."

Sam saw the nervousness in his stance, the way he absentmindedly scratched at an old scar. He smiled sympathetically.

“Don't worry, I'll go. You have fun, just don't break the place apart.”

“Huh? Yeah, of course,” Dean mumbled, his eyes searching for something. 

Sam nodded, sighed and went off to pack some stuff up. Dean got some water in the kitchen.

“I'll take the Impala, then?” Dean heard something casual from Sam, but didn't care about the words.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just go, I'll see you later.”

“O-kay,” Sam said, “someone has his mind set.”

“Sorry?”

“Nothing. Bye.”

“See ya,” Dean said, carrying some water in his arms upstairs.

The door was dead bolted. Dean could sense something stirring inside him as he put the bottles down, but he had never been particularly in touch with his body. Had he been, he might have noticed a slight churning in his guts, something rearranging or filling up, spacing out. He was, however, aware of how much he wanted to get back to his angel, despite the fact that he knew what it might entail. This didn't strike him as odd at the time though, just as a need. He needed to get to Castiel. End of story.

Castiel had fallen down on his knees now, his legs under him, curled into a ball. His head was bent as if in lament, eyes closed. When Dean kicked open the door, he didn't even flinch.

“Leave,” he heaved, but it was weak.

“I'm not going anywhere,” the hunter said, stepping closer.

“Dean...”

“Because of you, I can feel some of what you feel, and you are hurting like hell, man. No way I'm going to let you through this by yourself.”

“Dean, I could hurt you, I could kill you.”

Castiel talked down into the floor. Dean sat the bottles down near the bed.

“I don't think you will, and besides, I'd die happy if it means helping you.”

Dean tried to sound as cool as he could, kept the freaked out feelings from his voice. What if this was the wrong choice, what if sending Sam away had been butchering the only chance at escape he had? Castiel could do anything, turn into anything. But he could not leave Castiel like that, no way. Castiel sensed that, and seemed to calm down a little too. All that could be heard was their breathing, Dean's shallow and Castiel's deep. The angel relaxed a bit, though he didn't get up from his hunched position.

“Cas, what do you need?” Dean said, as steadily as he could.

Castiel opened his eyes, and slowly lifted his body up. Turning his head, he looked almost robotic.

“I,” he gritted out, “I'm trying to control myself, but you, you came back, and... I need to touch you, Dean, I need to be near you, I need you.”

The last words came out as a growl, and this time, Dean could feel it, going straight to his core and vibrating through his whole body. He couldn't help but blink and swallow hard, as he moved closer to the angel. Castiel closed the last space between them, stroking a finger along the hunter's naked arms. They both felt it, how different this kiss was going to be from any other kiss they had, how they both shivered from trying to keep some control over themselves.

“Ready?” Castiel whispered, always the gentleman, and Dean wondered what the angel had done if he had said he wasn't.

“Uh...” Dean said, and then Castiel pressed his mouth to him, moaned into him, and if that didn't spark something deep down in Dean. This efficiently abolished all anxiety and fears he had about this being a good idea. He pressed his body up against Castiel, reveling in the rough kisses and obscene sounds the angel made. Someone growled as the angel's nails caught Dean's shoulder blades, and Dean realized it was him. He was just in a pair of sweatpants but the angel still wore his suit and trench coat, and Dean needed to feel the hot skin of the angel against his own. Castiel seemed to feel the same, and without moving too far from each other, Castiel soon was down to his pants. Dean indulged himself in the smooth feeling of the angel's naked chest and reached down to help with his belt. That was the first time he came in contact with the Alpha's cock.

Dean's hands stopped for an instant, and then he carefully stroke Castiel's groin. The angel rested his head against Dean's shoulder, sucking in air in long deep breaths. Dean realized Castiel was holding back, giving Dean a chance to touch him, to understand. And Dean did, he really did. This was why Castiel had been so worried, so keen on letting Dean go, though he wanted nothing more than for him to stay. His cock was huge, easily as thick as Dean's forearm, and not much shorter. It strained against the belt, curling into itself. The hunter was aware of his heart pounding harder, how he began to feel light headed as the worry came back.

“Dean,” Castiel said, and his name came out as a whine, making him realize that Castiel waited for him to say something, that he wouldn't do anything as long as Dean hadn't consented. 

It made Dean weirdly proud, that the Alpha could show such self-restraint, and also more aware of his own body, his own needs, the need to touch, the need to be close. Wishes he seemingly had no control over rushed through his head, curiosity about what it would feel like to lick along that smooth length, to take it down his throat. 

Dean had to his own knowledge never fantasized about anything like it before, but now, with Castiel, he did. Instead of saying anything, he kissed his Alpha's neck and went to town. The belt came off easily, and the pants were too big and slid off the hips of the angel effortlessly. Castiel looked helplessly at him, still not sure what Dean wanted, until Dean nudged him towards the bed. Castiel stumbled backwards, and as soon as he sat down again, the hunter fell to his knees and gave him a little lick. 

Castiel yelped, and fell back a little on the bed. Dean took it as a sign of encouragement, and dragged his tongue from the base of the cock and all the way up to the tip, making his tongue wide. Castiel seemed to want to do something, but when Dean did it again, the Alpha just buckled his hips and made little strangled noises. Castiel tasted like salt and something leathery, perhaps. There was something about the taste that made Dean want more, like when he was little and had tried a new ice-cream flavor. It just hit all the good parts of his tongue, firing up his brain. He lapped faster, mouthing at the tip of the massive length, being rewarded with more fluids. Castiel was a blubbering mess by now, all the hunter heard was 'pleasepleaseplease' over and over again. Taking in more and more of Castiel between his lips, he could hear him turn into just saying his name over an over again, 'DeanDeanDean', and it was just too enjoyable to stop. The tip soon bumped the back of his throat, and he felt a little nauseous but tried to relax for Castiel. His cock bloated at the top and Dean swallowed around it, making the angel howl. Then the angel just quieted, as his body stuttered and he came. It had been fairly standard, so far, as Dean could tell, except for how huge Castiel was, so he kept his pace going, determined to not stop too soon. 

What wasn't standard at all though, was how Castiel's cock filled out on the sides, filling the insides of Dean's mouth, locking him in that position. Neither was the fact that Castiel never seemed to stop coming, load after load of semen pumping down Dean's throat. The most difficult for Dean to come around though, was how aroused it made him. He felt hazy and warm as he closed his eyes and moaned around Castiel's dick, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Some part of his frontal lobe knew he would feel embarrassed about this later, possibly even drink for a month in order to forget it, but right now he felt too good to care about anything but how his stomach filled with all of that the Alpha had. It was too much for him to swallow and it was soon filling his mouth, dripping down on his stomach.

Maybe I am under some kind of spell, he thought dimly, swallowing as fast as he could. But he had always been able to tell after a day or two. Castiel had been with him and Sam for a long time, so either would have noticed if he was shady. 

The bulge died down and Dean was diffusely aware of Castiel looking a little less out of it, a new, hungry look on his face, even so soon after coming. Dean got some idea of why it was called 'rut'. He staggered to his feet, and Castiel dragged him to the bed and quickly straddled the hunter, nosing his way up Dean's body and giving him a long kiss.

“You smell a lot more like me now,” he murmured, “like my Omega, my mate. You are mine, Dean.”

“Yes,” Dean found himself saying, responding to his Alpha's claim with verve, “I'm yours.”

Castiel seemed to relax somewhat at that, a confident glint in his eyes when he nosed along Dean's neck. Dean shuddered, bucking his hips up towards the Alpha, feeling his mind cloud with lust as the angel surrounded him with his body. Castiel panted in his ear, kissing the bend where the neck stops and shoulder begin. 

“I want to breed you, make you mine, only mine, mark you so that no one else will ever doubt who is your mate, who takes care of you, who spends his days and nights with you. They will smell me on you and know who is your mate and master.”

Dean made some undignified noise at that, digging his hands into Castiel's sides and rubbing himself against the Alpha. Of course he was his master, of course he could mark and breed him, Dean didn't want anything more in his life. He ground down on Castiel, feeling warmth and love coiling inside, him, throbbing, needing to be filled, so empty...

Then he felt Castiel nudge at his entrance with the tip of his cock and Dean's movements became frantic, a string of “yesyesyesYES” dropping from his mouth as he pressed down towards Castiel. 

“Dean,” Castiel panted from far away, “we, we have to calm down.”

He reached down and pressed a finger against Dean's entrance, moving it along the rim. It felt strangely lubricated and Dean wondered if Cas had used some of his pre-cum to slick him up, because that would be kind of cool and there seemed to be a lot of it too. Then he felt the finger breaching him, it seemed to be no problem, as Castiel added a second and moved around. The angel looked flushed and undone, his cheeks filled with color and his eyes glazed. Dean tried not to think about how his fingers were exploring his insides, and then he didn't have to, because Castiel brushed against his prostate and Dean thrashed so widely the whole bed rocked. Everything the Alpha did felt so amazing. How could it feel so good? Dean felt like he had been starving his whole life and suddenly was allowed into the hotel buffet.

“Cas,” he hissed, not even sure what he was asking for, just something, something more, his fingers felt amazing and he didn't want him to stop dong that amazing thing but there needed to be something...

Castiel removed his fingers slowly, but it still hurt and Dean growled at that, but really begging, “Cas, please, no”. The angel seemed to have another plan entirely. He was still shivering, expertly in control, and nudged Dean to turn over. Dean replied instantly, not even hesitating, and pushed his hips high. He needed so badly, whatever Castiel could give him, as long as he didn't feel that emptiness, that feeling, so unfilled, like an itch that were to far up and inside to scratch, he needed Castiel to scratch it, Dean knew he could, he needed it so much he couldn't breathe.

Then he felt Castiel grab his hips, and nudge Dean with the tip of his cock again. Dean insides flared and he started begging, “yesyesyes”, because that was it, that was exactly what he craved, and he pressed himself against Castiel. The angel lined up their bodies.

“It, it will probably hurt, I'm going slowly,” Castiel panted.

Dean just undulated against him, and Castiel pressed his cock inside with a sigh.

It didn't feel all good, it burned as he entered, filled him, but Dean could feel the lube helping, making the entrance smoother. Castiel paused, and Dean adjusted to the feeling, but it wasn't the searing white pain he had imagined, just another new sensation of many that day. Castiel kept going and Dean shivered, because it was also scratching the itch he felt, filling up all of him, stretching his walls. Castiel pulled out and pushed back in, and it hurt in such a good way that Dean couldn't help but scream.

“Good?” Castiel moaned, and Dean pressed back a little to emphasize his words. 

“So good.”

After that Castiel's movement's got faster, and so did his breathing. Dean could almost feel Castiel lose control, the angel pressing down on him, now fully sheated in the hunter. Dean felt so full and it was amazing, the pain almost gone, replaced with the pleasure of Castiel hitting his prostate with every thrust. The angel on top of him growled and nibbled on his shoulder, his bites getting deeper and deeper with every thrust towards climax. As the Alpha came, he bit down on Dean, holding him in place. It was maddeningly, and Dean came, untouched, at the same as the knot inflated and his angel's cum filled Dean's every crevasse. 

“Mine,” Castiel growled.

 

~ooo~

When Dean came to, he immediately sat up, which was a really bad idea. Everything hurt, his ass, his back, his neck. The weird thing was how little it bothered him. He gave his bedmate a careful glance and still felt nothing but joy and a wish to repeat their activities again as soon as possible.

“What did you do to me?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

Castiel stared up at him, only seeing the bruises. Concern floated through the bond.

“Are you hurt? I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't notice.”

“No, no, I'm... fine, I think, more or less.”

And he was, he realized as he prodded the bruises and marks on his body. He felt like he had come out on the winning side of a honorable battle, scarred but giddy. The bite on his shoulder was the most aching, but nothing really ached right now, with all the hormones still rushing through his body. They had mated several times during the night, but Dean had a hard time remembering exactly how many, everything was a haze of flesh and sounds and smells.

“I'm fine,” Dean said, reveling in how true it was. Better than fine even.

He laid down again, next to the angel, who hummed and draped himself over the hunter. 

“Maybe you were more susceptible to me than I first anticipated,” the angel mused as he lazily brushed some hair from Dean's eyes. 

“Mmm?” Dean mumbled, snuggling closer to the angel.

“Maybe your DNA is so similar to my Dean's, you simply trigger the same response in me, as if nothing has changed,” Castiel mumbled, deep in thought.

Dean didn't have anything to say about that, except he felt annoyed that Castiel referred to someone else as 'his' Dean. But he knew what he meant, so he ignored it.

~ooo~

Three days later, Dean woke and felt down right awful. He was starving like he hadn't eaten in a week, and even lying still, everything hurt so f*cking much. 

“Good morning” Castiel said, and Dean turned to give him some truth, but couldn't.

Castiel had been up and running for a while, it seemed, because he carried a tray of food in his hands. He hadn't changed into his normal clothes though, but instead a pair of slacks and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He looked so proud, and the smell of bacon hit Dean's nose, and with that, he wasn't angry anymore. Sore, tired, and hungry, yes, but no reason to get mad, because he would heal, and there was food. 

They ate in comfortable silence, sharing a shy smile once in a while. Castiel had already showered, but helped Dean get clean as well, and maybe a few slow wet kisses in the running water. 

“Where did your brother go?” Castiel asked lazily. 

"Sent him off, he'll be back in a couple of days," Dean mumbled.

The sheets were changed and they were comfortably lying in bed again, feeling brand new and warm and sluggish because of all the food and warm water. Dean didn't remember eating or drinking anything but Castiel's semen for three whole days, and that made him cringe a little, thinking back at it. If someone would have told him three years ago that that would be in his future, he would probably had killed himself before experiencing it. As it were now, he grudgedly accepted that it hadn't been horrible. 

As he began to fall asleep, he wondered how the other Castiel were, in that other dimension. Hopefully his other self could show some restraint and not indulge the guy too much. It was, after all not the real Castiel here, and the real one would probably not be so accommodating. The thought made him snuggle closer to the warm angel in his bed, and try not to worry so much about tomorrow.


	9. And I'm forever missing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dean has a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for some reason I find it hard writing Dean. Kudos to everyone who can and makes it believable<3
> 
> Next chapter is the last one, so now you have something to look forward to.

It was Dean's scent that made Castiel realize something was up. 

Castiel had not noticed anything particularly different in this Dean except for his change in mood. The version of the hunter he was linked to was a happier one. It was not unusual for this Dean to smile, engage in conversation with other people and frequently burst out in a booming laugh that made everyone around smile and the angel stare. It was eerie but not unpleasant. Quite the opposite, really.

It had been about a month since the switch. The village's store owner knew them as Sven and Carl and she always greeted them when they stopped by for groceries. Dean had somewhat successfully learned the local tongue and even though Castiel could speak every language in the world, he liked to listen more. He knew Dean was exceptionally adaptable but to watch him talk, absorb every word and use it in a sentence a moment later, filled Castiel with so much admiration.

”{Vad tycker du, _Carl_?}” 

Dean was nodding at the shop woman who were holding up a pair of knitted sweaters with some intricate pattern on them. Castiel squinted at them, then at the shining eyes of the woman, flashing all of her teeth in a hopeful smile.

”{Min kusin gör dem},” she beamed. 

Castiel cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. The woman seemed to want his approval for some reason, and even Dean seemed to wait for him to speak. There was something going on but he couldn't figure it out. He spent almost all his time with Dean, not really familiar with the customs of his temporary home.

”{De är jättefina},” he finally went with, and the woman blushed, more gratified than he thought she should be. 

Castiel shot a glance at Dean, expecting him to chuckle or smile approvingly. Instead, he found that the hunter staring at him, his brow furrowed in an expression Castiel couldn't quite pinpoint. Something sweet had made it to the angel's nose, not totally unlike the smell of the cookies Dean had made some time ago. The hunter's gaze was dark and brooding, and Castiel wondered if it made him scared or curious. Both, he realized, which might be even more cause for concern. 

”{Sven?}” he said, and Dean seemed to snap out of it, his eyes darting away. Forming his lips into what might translate to a smile, he nervously patted his jeans and produced an orange-brown bill. 

”{Vi vill ta båda},” he said quickly, not bothering with proper grammar, and they left the store in a hurry. 

As soon as they were outside, Dean started swearing, throwing the sweaters in the back seat and getting in on the passenger side. He actually hit the inside of the car, something he rarely did.

”You drive,” he grunted, sounding so much like the hunter Castiel used to know. 

”Dean?”

”Just get us home.”

Dean crouched together in the passenger seat, hugging his knees. Castiel jumped in and drove. Dean kept up his litany of swears for the first five minutes and then quieted, staring out of the car window. 

”Dean, what's wrong?” 

Castiel's voice was really small, he knew, but he felt small as well, powerless. Dean wasn't happy anymore, anxiety flowing through the bond. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him physically though, and he smelled sweet and just much more than usual, crowding the car with his scent. It made it hard for the angel to focus, made it hard for him to keep his eyes from Dean. They made it to the cabin, and Dean threw himself out and inside the house before Castiel had even stopped the car. 

”Dean, please!” Castiel pleaded after him. 

The hunter stopped to stare at Castiel, just for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to hit Castiel with the full force of a bulldozer. Dean's eyes were blown, a cloud of condense surrounded him in the cold air, a thin layer of sweat covered his face. Then Dean disappeared into the house, into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Castiel registered the sound of faucet's turning, Dean's whimpering breath when the cold water hit him, but the angel stood there as though he had been nailed to the ground.

The small desperate look Dean had given him, the scent growing stronger... He had been a fool. He took a step forward, immediately appearing next to Dean in the shower. What were doors anyway? Just evenly spaced atoms he could pass through in an instant. 

The hunter still had his clothes on, the green and white pattern soaked. He shivered, but pushed Castiel's hand away when he attempted to turn the water off. 

”Dude, haven't we talked about boundaries?” Dean muttered as Castiel sat down close to him in the cold stream of water.

”Yes,” Castiel confirmed.

”I locked the door.”

”You are in heat.”

”Now you are changing the subject.”

”Sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious.”

Dean looked up from his crouching position for the first time since Castiel had come in. A smile glinted in in cheek even though his eyes still wouldn't quite look back.

”Don't even try to out-sass me, I'm like the.... sass master in this house.” 

”Really?” 

”Sass-king, even.”

”Whatever you say, Dean.”

This time the hunter's smile reached his eyes before quickly disappearing again. Instead, his tongue came out to wet his lips. When Castiel reached for the faucet again, Dean didn't stop him. They sat together dripping, Dean shivering, the cold from outside seeping into the small cabin. 

”Do you mind if I get a fire going?” Castiel asked. 

Dean didn't answer, but looked up a second later. He listened as the sound of wood crackling in a fireplace came through the wall. 

”Sounds like you already did,” the hunter pointed out. 

Castiel just looked back, solemnly. His nose weren't as sensitive as his Alpha counterpart's, but it didn't have to be. Dean's scent was thick around him, and even though the hunter had been covered in freezing cold water a couple of minutes ago, the angel could feel the heat radiating from Dean's body just the same. He was not cold at all, he was burning up. 

And Castiel knew that if they touched, he was going to burn with him. 

There was not going to be one single part of him that wouldn't be Dean's. Dean had already gone through it, the Omega to his Alpha, but he, Castiel, had never done it. Not like this.

Binding himself to this version Dean could be devastating, some rational part of him warned him. The angel looked at the man in front of him, the familiar but also alien Dean, an Omega, a puzzle piece in a landscape than he was not a part of. Even if they were compatible, the cautious voice inside of him kept on arguing, what would happen when he went back to his Dean, when they split apart? Would it be like breaking the bond? Castiel had felt what happened if they were separated for just a couple of seconds. This ritual, the 'mating', would most certainly deepen that bond. What would the return to his dimension mean for them then?

The angel's thoughts stopped the second Dean sighed deeply. He looked sullen and resigned, like he already knew there was no way they could got through with such a thing. It made Castiel's heart break.

”I have to...”

The hunter made some vague gesture with his hands and motioned to get up. Castiel honed in on his mate, as usual intending to take as good care of Dean as he could, no matter what. He guessed the hunter was uncomfortable in the wet clothes, and removed them, just to make him feel better. Too late, he saw his error.

”Cas!” Dean shouted, jumping away to hide his very naked and very aroused body behind the shower curtain. 

They had slept together almost every day and sometimes during the day the past month. A fair amount of kissing had taken place, as well as licking and biting, and exploring every piece of each other with eager mouths. Castiel had been an avid learner, and what he lacked in experience he made up with enthusiasm. It was something about being on top of Dean, kissing Dean, mouthing on his neck and, when the moment was right, biting down, that made him lose his mind. Dean had said it was something primal, and Castiel had resented that, claiming that he always could withdraw, that he was an angel, and in control of his urges. Not that he had ever put it to the test, because the look of the hunter writhing under him was the most beautiful sight there was and he had never had any reason to stop. 

Just thinking about it now made the feeling flare again, a gushing warmth low in his abdomen. Without a second glance he stood up, grabbed Dean and gently but firmly pushed him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. The hunter's neck was right under the his nose and Castiel put his tongue to it. Dean shivered, but did not relax in the angel's grip. 

”Dean?” Castiel whispered through the fog that threatened to cloud his mind completely. 

”It won't be enough,” Dean mumbled, ”even though you are almost the same as my Alpha, you aren't the same, you know.”

Castiel barely stopped himself from growling, 'I **am** your Alpha!', but he knew what Dean meant. The Alpha's knot. Late night TV in this dimension featured it frequently, not only Omegas whispering about its size but also young ones worrying about 'knotting'. Castiel had not quite gotten the hang of what it was, and when he had built up the nerve to ask Dean about it, the hunter had just waved it off. 'Let's hope we don't have to get into that', he had said. It did seem kind of important, but Castiel had dropped it, trusting Dean's judgement. Now, he wished he had been more persistent.

The angel could not quite keep off his ward, but he relieved some of the pressure from the human's body, in a display of good will. It was hard when all he wanted to do was stay close, but he would rather serve Lucifer for eternity than force himself on Dean if the hunter did not want him.

”Do you want me to leave?” Castiel inquired, but his Omega buckled up against him, closing the space between them. 

”I'd bash your head in with a rusty axe,” Dean panted, finally relaxing into the touch. His sweet smell turned even more intoxicating, and Castiel was not difficult to win over. He pressed his nose into Dean's shoulder blade and inhaled. Dean smelled so good, Castiel did not even reflect on why, what it meant, what it entailed, because he could feel his Omega tremble with anticipation. Nuzzling along his neck and pressing the hunter forward, the angel bit down on the expanse of muscle there. The hunter dragged in a deep breath and became pliant, melted into him. Castiel growled triumphantly. His pants strained painfully and he rutted against Dean's bare skin with his still too clothed crotch. The friction was maddening but not enough. 

Dean turned quickly and nailed the angel to the wall. Castiel mewled as the taller man pressed himself against him and smirked, heavy lidded and confident. 

”How come you always remember to remove my pants but not your own, huh?”

Castiel did not answer, just moved closer to catch Dean's earlobe with his tongue. He kissed his way down to Dean's nipple, grasping the hunter's back. Dean was soon out of breath, panting hard against the angels head. Castiel wanted to get as much of his hunter's scent as he could, and he knew from where it originated. He needed Dean on a bed to explore it closer, though, not a hard surfaced bathroom. 

”Hold on,” he exhaled, and then they were on the bed, lying down. 

Dean blinked, a little woozy for a second, but as Castiel kept kissing him, Dean's breath soon slowed down. 

”Hey, not... fair...,” he moaned as Castiel kissed his belly button and moved further down, in search of that special scent. When he found it, he buried his nose in it, giving Dean a couple of short licks and then one long that made the hunter groan like he was going to break apart. The angel felt the most joyous he had felt in years at that sound, it rippled through him and he wanted nothing more than to see of he could create it again, it was more important to him than heaven or hell. In this moment, in this room, Dean mattered more than the universe itself. Castiel heard a rumble of satisfaction emanate from somewhere deep inside himself, a purr vibrating through him and spreading over to Dean. It wasn't his vessel, but his true form, making that satisfied noise. Dean made a hum at the vibration, and chuckled as Castiel kept licking him from the inside out. 

”Keep it up, tiger, that feels so good,” the hunter moaned as he writhed, slowly buckling his hips to let the angel reach further down. Dean was slick and wet, smelling so good that Castiel had no other choice but to keep lapping at the hunter's entrance with his tongue. Dean's thrusts became more frantic and then he stopped for a fraction and Castiel felt something warm hit his face and the top of his head. Dean didn't tell him to stop, so he kept going, more slick coating his tongue as he licked deeper. There was no end to it, he could feel his lips and throat become smooth and slippery, and he didn't mind, just wanted more. There was no voice in the back of his head any more, just the blind want. He pushed deeper, used his Omega's thighs as leverage to get closer. For every lick, he was rewarded with more wetness, more sounds of pleasure. He would be satisfied just staying here forever, he realized, drawing moans and fluids out of Dean. 

Soon, though, Dean nudged at him, impatient. Castiel woke up as though in a trance, lifting his head barely enough to make eye contact with Dean. The hunter was flushed, lips swollen and red, breath coming out in desperate pants.

”I need more,” he pleaded, and Castiel nodded. 

Keeping his eyes on Dean, he shifted so that his hand aligned with his Omega's entrance. He pushed in one finger, then another. Dean's eyes fluttered close and his head fell back as he gripped the sheets.

”That good?” Castiel hummed.

”Nnngh, yes, yes,” was the hunter's only response.

Castiel found an area that felt slightly different to the touch and rubbed it with his fingertips. Dean buckled and came again, covering Castiel's hand and the cuff of his trench coat in slick, opening up even more. The angel watched, mesmerized, as he fitted another finger inside Dean, moving a little further up. He licked his lips, tasting Dean and the smoothness. He felt hungry, or empty, a feeling he rarely had. He wanted to kiss, suck and claim. Then, Dean thrusted his hips high and Castiel felt a victorious smile spreading on his face. Yes, that would certainly do.

A second later he heard Dean gasp as he slid his lips over the hunter's cock, mouthing at the tip before slipping it inside, not even loosing the rhythm of his fingers. His mouth, already lubricated, felt strangely numb as he guided Dean's length further down his throat. Castiel moved up and down, following the pace of his fingers, and the Omega moved beautifully under him, thrashing against him. The angel had only just managed to envelop down all of Dean when the hunter came again and filled Castiel's mouth with semen. He had no choice but to swallow, the taste more bitter than the slick wetness between the Omega's legs. Dean went limp as Castiel slowly took his mouth and fingers away, his breathing coming out in little bursts. Dean's shiny skin and long thick eye lashes made Castiel painfully aware of his own bodily functions. He couldn't bare just looking at Dean, he needed to smell, to taste, to mark and breed and own. 

”Dean,” he growled, and the sound made him halt in his step. This was not the voice of his vessel, but of his true form. It should not even be translatable into human sound. He looked inwards, bewildered. Dean opened his eyes, his breath deepening as he took Castiel in. The angel felt a pang of guilt, a sense of desecration. Dean was so beautiful, so willing, so good. Too good. What right had he to claim any kind of ownership over anyone, and especially Dean? The fog lifted and he saw all of himself and his flawed logic in one brief, lucid moment. 

Then Dean reached up, slowly, and dragged him into a kiss who made all of Castiel feel warm and trembling. When he let him go, Castiel had forgotten why he wouldn't breed this Omega in front of him, and any doubt had fallen away. Dean was his.

”Are we going to fuck or what?” Dean said, smirking.

Castiel just growled again, finally getting rid of his clothes and covering all of the Omega with his body. He mouthed at Dean's neck, and slid his hand between his legs again. He was so wet, and it made Castiel purr. He could easily fit four fingers inside now, and their erected cocks soon were covered in slick. Castiel felt like he was soaring, his tip sensitive and tender. In their thrusting, he started rubbing himself between Dean's butt cheeks, getting slicker and slicker. Sometimes his tip caught inside Dean, which made the hunter growl in frustration each time. Castiel was not familiar with the the term 'tease' but he was called it numerous times and after a while, he thought he got some idea of what it meant. He couldn't keep it up for too long though. When Dean growled at him for the tenth time, Castiel paused for a second, and pushed in, slowly, inside the wetness between Dean's legs. The hunter became quiet, not even moving. Castiel adjusted his legs and pushed in even further. 

The feeling was so incomprehensible, Castiel had never experienced anything like it. Dean's scent, taste, sounds, his facial expression, it made something build up inside Castiel, a thrilling sensation that made him feel like he was thrown, or falling, into Dean. He felt woozy and wonderful and the feeling came back every time he moved in Dean, pushed himself deeper, further, filling him out. He had to close his eyes when the feeling became too much, convulsing inside him, propelling him forward to fall down onto Dean, letting out a surprised sound at the sudden release. Dean mewled under him as he twitched , bucking up into him. Castiel felt so soft and languid, shot after shot of his semen filling up Dean and pooling under them. Swollen and slow, he did not wish to move from his crouched position if he could help it. 

”Cas?” Dean said softly.

Castiel looked up at Dean, dozed and relaxed.

”Hi,” he slurred. He never slurred.

Dean chuckled softly and stroked his head. 

”You're such a chump. You know, I thought it would feel more different with you, but I guessed I worried about nothing.”

Affection clouded Castiel's senses for a while, making him feel proud he had been able to satisfy his Omega. He relaxed, and tried to move to be able to make their embrace more comfortable. Then he realized he was stuck, and that pierced through some of the post-coital haze he had been sloshing around in. 

”I seem unable to move,” he stated, a bewilderment in his voice.

”Yeah, that's the knot,” Dean said, and winced a little when Castiel moved again. ”Keep still, I'm still kind of sensitive. All the Alphas have them. It will go down soon.”

Castiel nodded, and then relaxed back into Dean's arms, his chest to the hunter's. The man chuckled and it made the angel calm and serene. Dean's breathing slowed down under him, and he felt his heart rate decrease. He felt the knot inside his mate, thumping and big, and tried to understand. How could his vessel have a knot when he had been unaware of this anomaly just a month ago? What did it mean?

”I can hear you thinking,” Dean muttered.

”That would be highly unlikely,” Castiel answered. 

”Penny for your thoughts?”

”I just wonder about all this. Nothing makes sense and I wish it did. And I can not help but wonder about the other version of you, and if we are getting along over there.”

”If I know you, and I do, we are probably giving each other head as we speak.”

Castiel felt a thrill of excitement at that idea, that Dean would have accepted him as a lover over there too.

”We were not intimate when I left,” he sighed. ”But the thought makes me very happy.”

Dean was quiet for a while, and some sorrow flew between them, before he patted the angel on the head and smiled. 

”Let's get some shut-eye,” he suggested, ”and worry about the others later. You are here now, and that's what matter.”

Castiel looked up at him.

”I love you, Dean,” he said.

Dean smiled, like the sun breaking through the clouds.

”I love you too, Cas.”

~ooo~

When Castiel woke again, it was still dark outside, and Dean was rutting against his side, panting heavily. He must have fallen asleep, and not noticed when they had broken apart. Dean's eyes were closed and the angel realized he was not fully awake. Slowly, he turned against his human, embracing him in the dark room. 

”Cas...” Dean wheezed, ”I need... come on...” 

Dean wiggled around so his back was against Castiel's chest and pushed his ass against the angel, making his intentions clear. Castiel touched his hip, sliding down to slip his fingers between his legs. Dean was wet, and pure want flared in Castiel's gut. 

”Dean?” he said, rutting slowly against his mate, not sure if he was aware of what was going on, ”Dean, what do you want?”

”I just want you, I need you inside, come on,” Dean moaned, rutting faster, and Castiel closed in on him, rubbing his erection between Dean's legs. His neck was too gorgeous not to be addressed, and the angel nibbled along the muscle as he felt Dean's heart beat faster. He aligned himself and slid in in one smooth motion, meeting no resistance. Dean moaned against the mattress and Castiel grabbed his warm cock in a steady grip. Touching Dean was always triggering more feelings of ownership in him, wanting to claim him, mark him. Dean was his now, he could have him, and he was going to use every minute of it. Growling, he bit harder and rubbed Dean faster and faster. The building feeling came back, Dean was producing so much slick and pre-cum that he was sure the hunter was close to release as well, and as his Omega stilled and let out a long shivering breath, he bit down on his neck in the ultimate display of dominance. The shivers inside Dean spurred Castiel on, and it made him let out a cry as he came and filled and owned, locked Dean down together with him.

”Mine,” he growled, victoriously, as their scents mixed and added another layer to their connection.

This time the knot filled out all of Dean's guts, he could feel it swelling. It felt weirdly right, to claim the hunter, fill him up with semen. He wanted him, more than anything, loved him and needed him. He wished to breed him, to protect him, make sure he had everything he could ever require. In that moment he also knew that was something he wanted to do in the future as well, no matter what dimension he were in, and even though it was selfish he also wished he would never have to leave this one. In the other, where he was not as such good terms with the hunter, he doubted ever being able to see him go limp in his arms or suck on his skin until it was red and tender. He would probably be appalled at the very idea. Castiel tenderly kissed the red skin he had bitten down into and settled behind Dean. He stayed awake, soaking up as much of the moment as he could.

Tomorrow it could all be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vad tycker du?" = 'What do you think?'.
> 
> {"Min kusin gör dem" = 'My cousin makes them'.
> 
> "De är jättefina" = 'They are very nice', or 'They are lovely' (in this context).
> 
> "Vi vill ta båda" = 'We want both of them' but with the English word order. The correct is something like 'Vi tar båda två, tack', somewhat depending on dialect.
> 
> It's always fun to sneak in a little of your own language into the fic :P }


	10. You're my end and my beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is back in our universe. Angst with happy ending ensues ;) Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, what a ride this has been. I have so much love for this, I might revisit them at some later stage.

”Dean...”

The hunter looked up at the angel. Something was wrong. Castiel looked... saturated, was that a word to describe someone? More like himself. Yes, Dean realized, because this was him, the real Castiel, back from the other dimension. 

Dean closed his eyes and instinctively felt for the bond, preparing for it to snap at any second. It would probably hurt like a bitch. No way this Castiel had bonded with any version of him, no way...

Nothing happened. Dean looked up to see the angel staring at him, his gray eyes wide and full of emotion. Dean could feel it wander through him, though not as strongly as with the other Castiel. The Alpha had been nothing but relaxed and assertive, most of the time. This angel was ashamed and afraid. Dean couldn't speak, couldn't think. If they had a bond, did it mean...? 

”Cas,” he whispered, staring up at the angel.

The angel took a defensive step backwards, and Dean realized too late he must have sounded more angry than confused. He had nothing to grasp at when the angel disappeared, their bond not strong enough to make the angel stay close to him. The hunter tried to send some emotion through to Castiel, but wasn't even sure of what he felt himself, and if it even reached the angel through the faint resemblance of a bond. Without the Alpha, there was nothing to re-enforce the connection. Dean hit the table, leaving a dent, before storming into his room, slamming his door hard.

Castiel hovered between moments, pitying himself. Dean had sent a flurry of emotions through the bond and he didn't know what to make of it. He felt so sad, a hole in his chest that he didn't know how to get rid of. He missed the other Dean, and though he wasn't allowed, he felt jealous of his other self who had him back now. 

His ”angel radio” chose to turn back at that moment, giving his brothers and sisters access to what he had been through the last month. For a small infinity, everything went quiet around him. Then there was an eternity of chatter, everyone trying to get a word in, most of them condemning him, telling him to leave the brotherhood or they would make him. Then Gabriel and Balthazar chimed in, saying he did what he thought was best in the situation and that it had been in another dimension, one he wasn't likely to ever visit again. Consoled by that, most of his brethren calmed down, telling him he should be lucky he hadn't actually tried to seduce The Righteous Man in this dimension. Castiel bowed his head like an obedient child and said nothing.

After another eon of sulking, he raised his head, shaking his wings from stardust and took back control over his vessel, feeling a sense of serenity flood him. He would return to the Winchesters, like he had always intended, and he would be whatever Dean wanted him to be. A brother in arms, a friend, a ghost who disappeared as soon as every mission was done with. Castiel had no claim over the hunter, no right to want him as more than his ward. Castiel took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to, to steady himself. It was fine. It was how it was going to be. He left his solitude full of new resolution, collected and solemn.

~ooo~

Castiel's resolve lasted about two weeks. He had come whenever the Winchesters called, his back straight, his senses alert. Every time he saw Dean, he felt strangely sound, in the right place. When he didn't feel welcome, he left, but he always knew the instant Dean called for him, as he paid close attention to the hunters. He knew his place. 

Sometimes, though, he just felt like watching Dean, and he did, standing in a fold of time, where he was invisible for his protege. The hunter was coping badly, hardly sleeping at all. When he did, he was tossing and turning, curling into himself, and when the hunter awoke, he always seemed so sad, more often than before, Castiel thought. The angel desperately wanted to know why, wished they would have a bond, like he and the other Dean had. When he tried, he would only find a weak semblance of it, and he stopped, because it made him remember what he had once had and could never have again.

One night, he could hear Sam calling, telling him there were some trouble in the library. When he arrived, however, there was only Dean, sitting there in the low light, his skin golden, his hair a particular shine, his ears very well formed and possibly edible...no. He had to stop doing that to himself. Castiel shook his head and let out a sigh, which seemed to echo in in the quiet room. Dean turned his head towards him, and the usual frown were back, obscuring his wonderful eyes... no! Castiel gave himself a mental reprimand. What was with him today?

”Sam called for me,” he explained hastily when Dean raised his eyebrows at him. ”He said you were in some sort of danger.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he didn't look quite as angry as he usually did.

”Do I look like I'm in danger?” he said, a scoff in his voice that Castiel had trouble placing. 

Dean didn't look that well, actually, when Castiel got past his first joy of being reunited with the hunter. His eyes were more lined than usual, and the hand that gripped the book trembled a little. His whole body signaled fatigue and sadness. He looked like Castiel felt.

Against his better judgement, the angel ventured closer. Dean had gone back to his book.

”Dean,” he said, and the hunter slowly looked up again. His eyes were so beautiful, his profile ablaze in the yellow light.

”Can I... stay, just for a little while? In case Sam was wrong.”

Dean looked at him, and Castiel looked down on his human feet, sure he was going to get turned away, that Dean would be mad.

”Sure Cas, anytime.”

He looked up to meet the hunter's gaze, friendly for a split second before Dean huffed and went back to his book. The angel carefully went over to the table, taking the chair across the table from him. His skin was tingling and he didn't want it to stop as he sat down and turned to face the hunter. Dean looked more comfortable by the second, his muscles relaxing and he moved to sit further back in his chair. He almost appeared peaceful. Castiel leaned into the table, instinctively trying to be as close as possible without Dean noticing. He was going to be extra nice to Sam for calling him over for no reason, giving him a chance to be alone with the human.

Inside Dean, a similar struggle was going on. He had stopped reading the old Armenian text long ago, the angel much more interesting to decipher. Castiel had inched in on him during the few minutes, slowly, almost like the angel weren't fully aware, moving in closer and closer to him. Dean waited, mesmerized, not wanting to point it out and risk the angel stopping his advances. Maybe it was the fact that he had stayed, or that they were alone, but he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to have those slender fingers tracing his skin, knowing it actually was Cas this time, not the Alpha-copy. 

That was also what made Dean sink back further into the chair, the opposite direction of leaning towards the angel. He was the actual Cas, and if Dean told the angel how he felt, all hell would break loose. Although the angel seemed a little more...intense...than usual, there were no way they could have anything remotely like a human relationship. The angel didn't feel things, he was an angel, for crying out loud. Maybe he had met Dean in that other dimension, maybe they had fought, maybe that was why he was acting all weird now, seeking some sort of solace?

”Cas,” Dean said, and the angel seemed to wake up from a trance, immediately drawing back into his shell of polite indifference. Dean felt a little pang of shame emanate from the angel, but ignored it.

”We never talked about the whole different dimensions thing that happened.”

”I guess we didn't,” Castiel said, like it had only just occurred to him. Dean felt a spiraling anxiety build, but it could just have been his own feelings playing him.

”Did Sam tell you that a version of you came here?” Dean continued, managing to keep his voice steady.

”No,” Castiel breathed, his voice dipping low, and boy, Dean felt a thrill along his spine even he couldn't ignore. 

”But I figured as much,” Castiel added, ”because of the small threads of bond we share.”

”Okay, good,” Dean said, slamming the book together. ”So what happened on your end?”

If he thought it possible, he would say the angel blushed, but it was probably just the light. Castiel looked golden in the cheap lightbulbs, and Dean did not regret buying them last time grocery shopping. It created an intimate feel to their conversation, as the angel hunched over a little, gray eyes nailed to his.

”I believe I was in Sweden,” he said, voice like a murmur.

”Sweden?” Dean said, leaning forward in genuine interest. ”Really?”

”Yes, the languages sound pretty much the same, but at least in the north of Scandinavia. We lived in a little cabin.”

”We? Sam, me and you?”

Castiel did a little noise, and looked like he wanted to move away. 

”Wait,” Dean said, grabbing his arm and holding it down, keeping Castiel from leaving. 

A jolt, like an electric charge went trough the angel as he stared at Dean's hand. He slowly looked up at the hunter, a pained look in his eyes.

”The other you told me, that in that dimension, we were bonded.”

When Dean touched the Castiel, it was much easier to tap into his emotions, and Dean was taken aback by how much there actually was going on. He had thought that the Alpha Castiel was the anomaly, but now he realized how similar they were, even in their ability to hide a wide range of emotions under a shell of stoic indifference. This Castiel had just done if for a longer time.

”Dean,” Castiel pleaded, and the hunter let go, realizing he had been grabbed the arm of the angel tightly, maybe getting more information from the angel than he had been allowed. 

”I was bonded by default, it seemed,” he offered to the angel. ”Took a couple of hours but then I knew everything he was feeling. Knocked the air out of me, too.”

The angel smiled a little at that, let the mask drop, before he made a face.

”I was instantly bonded,” he said, ”not only my vessel but my true form as well. The Alpha-Omega bond is not like anything I have ever experienced before, Dean. It is a powerful mix of magic and physiology that I have not encountered in this dimension.”

Dean blinked, and could only nod in agreement. He knew nothing more powerful than the angels that could be contained within a human like that. If, in that dimension, a lot of them were potentially able to bond with angels, making those mating forces stronger than freaking celestial beings. It was hard for him to wrap his head around.

”You must sure be glad to be back, then,” he joked, but it came out hollow.

Castiel made a non-committal sound and glanced over at Dean. They both saw and understood at the exact same time. 

The angel's head began to spin. He wouldn't be able to keep such a secret from his siblings. Dean stared at him with such astonishment in his eyes, and he almost felt offended. The hunter seemed to think he was this impassioned creature, that all he felt was blind obedience. Castiel felt a immediate need to rid him of that idea, and since their faces already were so close together, he stopped caring about right and wrong and kissed Dean.

There was a moment where Dean almost seemed to want to withdraw from Castiel, but then his hand moved closer to cup the angel's cheek, deepening the kiss. The bond, something he thought only could exist with a person from the other dimension, flared up between them, making them both stop for a moment, before Dean tugged Castiel over and on top of the library table. Castiel crawled up on his hands and knees as he reached for Dean. Their pent up feelings out in the open, they looked at each other and smiled, as there were nothing more to hide or be ashamed for. 

”I didn't know...” Dean mumbled against Castiel's shoulder.

”I thought you were crossed with me,” the angel hummed deep in his chest, ”always so angry at everything, it was hard to tell whether I was in the line of fire or not.”

”We should talk about our feelings more, I guess,” Dean said, an appalled tone in his voice. 

Castiel chuckled and kissed him, and sent his love through the bond. Dean went slack in his arms.

”Dean?” 

”It's just a bit much, that's all,” the hunter whispered. ”I'm not sure if I've deserved that much, you know...”

Castiel looked down at the hunter, swinged his legs over the table and stepped down in front of his human, who studied his fingers closely. Castiel took Dean's fingers in his hands and hugged them tightly.

”Dean, I've watched over you for some time now, and I've seen you, all of you. Believe me if I say that you are worth all the love in the world.”

”I'm so broken in so many ways, Cas, I'm not even sure if I can...”

Castiel understood at the same time as the bond confirmed it for him. Dean Winchester didn't believe that the world was incapable of love, or dismissed other's ability to love him. He was unsure of his own ability to return it, if he was to broken to feel anything again.

”I've seen you get up every morning,” Castiel said, standing over him, ”I've seen how you treat your brother, and everyone you loved and lost. You've lost a lot of loved ones, but you never give up.”

Dean didn't look up, didn't speak, but he held on tightly to the angel's hands, and the angel kneed and pressed gentle kisses to them, and whether they tasted salty or not, he did not say.

~ooo~

About a week later, Dean woke up with a strange sensation flowing through his body. By now he had been used to new weird things, good or bad. He wasn't sure of this one though.

He woke up alone, Castiel somewhere far away, he could sense him being irritated and smiled broadly. He still had to reassure himself it was real, and even though he could definitely sense the angel, he always had to test out the connection, sometimes several times per hour. It always bounced back some feeling of mild giddiness or security, and that in turn made Dean feel like some freaking Buddha, all serene and care-free. Except for now.

Sam was in the library reading, as usual. He looked up over his glasses when Dean stalked out.

”Sam, did you turn the heat up?” Dean said. 

”Nope. Are you feeling alright?” 

”Yeah, yeah, probably just some weird hormonal thing.”

Sam had walked in on them, of course, and this time he had stayed, all giddy about them finally hitting it off. He had called on Castiel in order for this to happen, of course. Dean thought it wrong to leave Sam in the dark, so they told him about the other reality they had encountered. Sam knew they had been bonded, and that they could sense each other, but that was about it, Dean thinking it was weird enough without bringing sex into the equation. But as soon as Sam had left, they had been making out again, getting to know each other like there was no tomorrow. Castiel hadn't moved from his side since, only going off to explain things to the other angels. They seemed kind of frosty about it, but they couldn't split them up.

”They will come around,” Castiel had said, and what else could Dean do than hope it was true?

Now, however, he felt closer to a bunch of demons than angels, a thin film of sweat covering his body. He grabbed some water in the kitchen, but felt immediately thirsty again after the first bottle, so he drank a second one. After the third, Sam peered in at him.

”I'm leaving,” he said, ”no offence, but you stink.”

”What, I don't...!”

”Whatever, just keep it contained, like last time.”

”Last time?” Dean thought dimly, feeling his bowels move the water around. After answering the call of nature, he went back to his room, feeling unsteady and inebriated. Laying down, he couldn't help but notice that he tented his pants. He stroked himself, and it felt wonderful, hypersensitive and smooth. He was just going to take care of this, there was no way he could go out like this, Cas would have such hubris if he saw him like this...

The thought of Cas sent a jolt of pleasure through his abdomen, making him abandon all thought. Castiel touching him, Castiel tracing his skin with his tongue, Castiel's hand wrapping around his dick, stroking it as he nibbled on Dean's neck, oh yes yes yes!

Dean felt the orgasm hit him, but it was all wrong. He was still hard, there was no relief. Soon, he felt incredibly horny again, his hands were the angel's hands, imaginary kisses covering his mouth and neck, he came again, and his cock was still rock hard, but he felt unusually sweaty between his legs. Touching himself with one hand past his balls and circling his ass with his fingers, he managed to come. Laying gasping in the hot room, his cock rising immediately again, he thought of the Alpha and dragged in a resigned breath. This would not be a productive day.

Castiel didn't as much hear as feel when Dean's mood shifted. He was sitting in someone's idea of heaven, under a oak tree with thick roots and an orange evening sky, when Dean's cry for him fluttered into his mind. He tried to ignore it at first, his siblings very keen on him staying with them for a while, but then he felt the drag and Dean's distress, and excused himself immediately. Because of the hasty exit, he landed in the library and made him way to Dean by foot. His ears picked up on the sound of heavy breathing before his brain had time to register the implications. Then his undersensitive nose caught on and all hope was lost. Castiel panted when he got to Dean's door, not from exhaustion but from arousal.

”Dean,” he wheezed through the door.

”Don't come in!”

Dean sounded hoarse and alarmed by Castiel's presence. The angel considered passing through the door, or break it off it's hinges. But the important part was Dean inside, and he didn't want to spook him further.

”Dean, can I please come in? I can help you...”

There was a muffled moan as Dean seemed to consider his offer.

”I don't want you to see me like this...”

Castiel's knees buckled, and he slid down the door frame. 

”I'm in no better shape than you, I promise,” he pressed out through his teeth.

There was a sigh from inside, and it was all Castiel needed to open the door. Dean had pulled down the blinds, splayed himself on the bed where he now laid, squirming against the sheets. The full range of scent hit Castiel, and it was like tidal wave swept over him and took him away.

”Cas,” Dean moaned, and the angel slowly approached the sweet smelling, slick covered Dean.

”Cas, I need... I need you,” the hunter stuttered into the mattress, grabbing the angel's wrist as soon as he got close enough. 

Castiel certainly didn't need to be told a twice, slipping his shoes off and crawling in under the covers. Dean almost instantly went for his neck, nibbling and sucking and rubbing his nose along the muscle and behind his ear. Castiel had a strange sense of deja-vu as he embraced his mate. Dean was grabbing at his clothes, seeking as much skin contact as possible, and the trench coat was completely off before Castiel had enough and removed the suit and pants with a snap of his fingers. Dean's eyes turned a little less heated for a second, giving him a grin. 

”Show-off!”

Then Castiel pressed his heavy warm cock against his side and Dean turned quiet. 

”It's really big, isn't it?” he whispered. 

”Yes,” Castiel murmured, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth. There was something dark moving in the depths of Dean's eyes, as the angel watched him trying to push through his arousal and form a real sentence. 

”Um, can I, can I...”

”Anything you want, Dean.”

Castiel wan't sure what was going on but he sure wasn't going to deny the hunter anything. The next thing he knew, Dean was under the covers, grabbing his hips, lowering his wet mouth over the tip of his length. Castiel could feel himself relax, shiver after shiver shooting through him as he was taken apart by Dean's mouth. The smell, the feel of him drove Castiel mad, drowned out the voices in his head, made him honed in only on the sensations of skin against skin. Dean was skillful in his motions, moving up and down, and Castiel couldn't help but wonder if this was what the hunter and the other him had been doing all month. Not that he could blame him, he had been just as involved with Dean in the other dimension. He could feel himself swelling, and gripped the covers.

“Dean, I, I'm close,” he groaned, worried the hunter weren't prepared for what his new body had in store. 

The angel could actually feel the hunter grin around his girth as he took in more of him, further down his throat, and he buckled as he pressed himself up into Dean's mouth, the head widening out, locking his jaw to his groin. Castiel moaned as he could feel Dean swallow around him as he shot load after load down the hunter's throat. Dean moaned around him, clearly enjoying himself, and Castiel could only ride it out, arching as another wave rolled through him, hitting the roof of Dean's throat and eliciting another moan from him.

“Are you alright?” Castiel panted as soon as the fog lifted slightly and he remembered where he was. 

Dean gently slid off his deflating member and sized up the angel. 

“Better,” he mumbled as he laid beside Castiel, snuggled close. The angel wrapped himself around him, nosing along his neck and ear. Dean's scent was deeply arousing, Castiel could feel himself become hard again as he nibbled along the hunter's hairline. Dean made some muffled sounds and pushed up his back against the angel, lining himself up with Castiel's rising length. 

“Please,” he whispered, and the blood in the angel's ears roared as he grabbed hold of his mate, his Dean, and flipped on his stomach. He could feel Dean shiver as his semen still sloshed around inside him, and the words dropped from his lips without him being able to stop, or even want to. 

“I'm going to take such good care of you, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he caressed the hunter's abdomen, pressing him down against the bed, his mouth on his collar bone, “I'm going to fill up all of you, make you feel so good, make you so full of my semen, you will never want to get out of this bed...”

He kept talking, nibbling along Dean's neck, licking and sucking, harder and harder. Dean arched up into him, breath coming out in shallow gasps. Castiel let one of his fingers up and let it slide between Dean's legs, feeling how wet he was, and he couldn't help but let out a moan at how wonderful he felt, his mate, his hunter, his Dean.

“You are so wet,” he murmured, sucking on Dean's earlobe, mouthing at the bend where the neck becomes shoulder. He could easily fit two fingers inside him, and doing so, Dean let out a deep sob. 

“Cas,” he said, his eyes closed, and Castiel rose slightly, to line up his straining member to Dean's entrance. Dean moved with him, rising his hips up, holding his breath. When the angel slammed into him, he let out a high yelp, but Castiel didn't let him up, too far gone to go by anything but his instincts. He pressed Dean down into the mattress, fucking him hard and deep, soon all of him was moving inside the hunter. Dean sobbed and moaned and came just a few seconds later, and as he buckled up against Castiel, the angel bit down on his neck. 

Another jolt, more powerful than the first, ran through them as they confirmed the bond that their doubles had created in the first place. Castiel turned slack on top of Dean, the flutter of the hunter's orgasm triggering the angel's, and he could only repeat one word over and over again. 

“Mine.”

~ooo~

Sam was leaning back in the Impala, drinking a beer. He had been living in the car for some days now. Soon he would move back into the bunker, but right now he was happy for staying away. A ruffle of wings made his turn his head and look up at Gabriel, giving him a smirk.

“Hello babe,” the angel said, leaning in through the side door and snogging the younger Winchester.

“Hey you,” Sam smiled back at him.

“Your brother and Cas still at it?”

“Yup.”

Sam made a face at him. Gabriel disappeared and reappeared in the passenger seat.

“Sounds like Dad finally pitched in,” he said, leaning back with his eyes on Sam. 

Sam leaned in for another snog.

“Thanks for what you did,” he said, brushing some of the angel's hair away from his brow.

“Anything for you, you know that.”

The angel knotted his fingers with Sam's, gazing into his eyes.

“When do you think we should tell them about us?” 

Sam yawned. 

“Whenever...or, no, maybe just wait a couple of days more. They are kind of preoccupied right now.”

Gabriel chuckled and leaned to rest his head against Sam Winchester's shoulder.

“Sure babe, we have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked this<3


End file.
